Star Kids V: Twilight Swarm
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: For years the world has been watched by a mysterious force known as the Twili. Now a force of evil plans to merge the two worlds together and become the ruler of both of them. Familiar friends and foes will come back for the ultimate battle for Earth. Could this be the end of the Star Kids, and have they finally met their match? Find out, read! Inspired by Zelda: Twilight Princess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forest intruders.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of anything that sounds similar to Twilight Princes! Nor do I own Nintendo or any familiar quotes!)

_Have you ever felt like….. our worlds were connected? Sometimes it seems like there is another world looking at us in the dark. Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever meet these people from the Twilight. Something is coming, but I'm sure we'll face it together…._

Those words played in my head all week. "What does it mean?" I asked, "What's this Twilight?" Someone called my name. I peeked out the window. "What's up?" I asked. "Can you and Gale give me a hand with the goats?" asked Joe, "They ain't listening to me lately!" I jumped out of my window. "Where's gale?" asked Joe. I noticed she wasn't in her usual spot. I suddenly realized something. "There's only one place she could be at," I said. I went to the spring. I saw Saria washing her.

"Hey Nick," she said, "I washed Gale for you." I smiled. "You need her to help with the goats again? Ok, but don't have her do too much," she said. "Got it," I said. "Before you go can you play that song?" asked Aariqua. I got a piece of grass and played Gale's favorite song. "Its such an amazing melody," said Saria. I got on Gale and we headed for the farm. During my summer vacation, Saria Aariqua and I got jobs working at Ordon Farm to earn extra money.

I finally made it. "Thank goodness you could make it," said Joe. "I'll take care of this," I said with a grin. Gale ran around and I got the goats back to the barn. "Thanks a lot for the assistance," said Joe. "Don't mention it," I said. He set up some fences for me. "Here you go," he said, "This is for you and Gale to practice jumping." "Thanks," I said. We spent the day jumping over fences. "Saria makes horseback riding look so easy," I said, "I wish I could do it."

Aariqua saw me practicing. "He's so amazing," she said. "Well you two have the weekend off," said Saria, "You get to have as much time as you want with him." The next day I was strumming chords on my guitar. "This place is really amazing," I said. Aariqua came down. "Hey babe," she said. I saw Mavis and some kids. "Wow, you and Marshall got busy huh?" I asked. "These aren't my kids dork," she said, "Aariqua's aunt asked me to watch over Danica, and Pema and Tenzin asked me to watch over Meelo and Ikki." "Oh," I said.

"Its Gender-bent Korra," said Ikki. "My name is Nicholas," I said. "Its Gender-bent Nicholas!" said Ikki. "Oy," I said. "So how's your air bending coming?" asked Aariqua. "Its coming along pretty good," I said. I saw Jake and his dad coming by. "Hey Mr. White," I said, "Hey Jake." He waved. "Nicholas, I just wanna say that whenever you're free for tutoring, we'd love to have you," said Mr. White, "Jake got an A on his theory test." "Good for you," I said as I smiled. "It wasn't just you," he said, "He learned about Chord structures all by himself." "Chord structures?" I asked. "I learned them from you," he said as he smiled.

"Ok Jake, if you're gonna give Nicholas the credit for your success, I'm gonna buy you Ice Cream after my job today," said Mr. White as he smiled. "Oh I'm making you a fishing rod y'know," said Jake, "That way we can fish together." "Cool," I said. "Why don't you spend the day with Nicholas and your friends," said Mr. White. "Yeah!" said Meelo. "I guess I could babysit," I said.

"Thanks Nick," said Mr. White. He headed off to work. "So what should we do first?" asked Ikki as she jumped up and down. "Oh I know!" said Meelo, "Nick you gotta show us some of your bending skills!" "Oh alright," I said. After a few minutes they finished making an obstacle course for me. "This is gonna be great," said Meelo. "First we'll start with Airbending," said Aariqua. "Here goes nothing," I said. I went through the obstacle course. Tenzin was sitting back looking at the sky. "I haven't felt this relaxed since…" said Tenzin before Bumi did something weird. "And…. Its gone," he said.

When I saw a monster I did an air blast and blew it away. I shot another gust of wind to avoid a pit of water. "Amazing," said Ikki. On the next part I switched over to firebending. "Time to kick it up a knotch," I said. I saw some cardboard models of Amon and Tarlok and did some sweet fire tricks. Some water balloons came at me. "Arcfire!" I shouted. I shot a wave of fire at them. "Whoa!" said everyone in unison. Some plungers were being shot at me. I switched to Earthbending and blocked them. I did some waterbending and made it to the goal. "How'd I do?" I asked. "Looks like a new record," said Aariqua. looking at the score. "Wow, you have so many cool gadgets!" said Ikki, "Teach us how to use a staff!" They were looking at my staff. "Oh alright," I said. I spent the next few hours teaching them some staff moves with air bending included. "So much to keep track of," said Meelo. "I'm sorry you have to waste time with these brats," said Jinora. "I heard that," said Ikki.

"So why did you pick now to do this anyway?" I asked. "Lately there were some monkeys chasing us and pulling tricks," said Ikki, "But now that we've learned these moves we'll…." She saw a monkey take one of her dolls. "HEY!" she shouted as she chased after it. "Ikki wait!" said Meelo. "Meelo wait!" said Jinora. I chased after them. "Gale come on!" I said. I jumped on her and we went after them. "Where are they?" asked Aariqua. "I don't know," I said. Gale ran faster. I saw Jinora. "Those kids ran off to the woods," said Jinora. I kept going and saw Ikki and Meelo chasing after that monkey. "Hey, wait up!" I said. I kept going after them. Gale jumped over a fence and hurt her leg. I got off her. "You should rest up here," I said. They went into a cave. "If they're in there they could be in big trouble," said Aariqua.

We went inside. I light my hand as we went deeper inside. "This place sure is creepy," said Aariqua. "You said it. Aariqua looked at a mirror. "What's this?" she asked. She saw a reflection of herself. It quickly turned into a freakish woman with bleeding eyes and a knife and a creepy smile. We heard a creepy sound and held onto each other. "What the HELL was that?!" I said. We got out of the cave and into a new area of the forest. Aariqua heard something. "What is that?" she asked. She saw some strange creatures. "Bublins," I said. I got out my staff. "On my mark," I said, "One, two…." "Three!" said someone. It was Kai. He attacked one of the bublins and got the others attention. They tried to attack him and he dodged. "Let's give him a hand!" I said. We fought off the bublins. Aariqua did some waterbending style attacks to wash them away. I mixed up my fighting styles to confuse the bublins and took them down. One of them dropped a key to a fence.

We opened it and saw more bublins. "Come on already!" I said. I fought them off and saw Ikki, Meelo and a monkey trapped in a cage. Kai I went up to save them. Some more bublins got in our way. One of them attacked me. Kai tapped the bublin on the shoulder. "Bazinga," he said. The bublin tried to punch him but he quickly moved and it punched another bublin. The bublin looked around for Kai. "Bazinga," he said. The bublin attacked again and struck another bublin. It kept looking for Kai. "Bazinga," said Kai as the bublin struck again. Kai jumped down and did a sweep kick and tripped the bublin. "Bazinga," he said. "Show off," I said as I grinned.

A woman saw me. "I'm surprised to have seen you get this far," she said, "Most people would've given up at this point." "Listen, we don't want any trouble," I said, "I just wanna save my friends." "My name is Maru," said Maru, "I am the guardian of this forest." I busted the cage and they were free. "Ok," I said. "The prophecy has come true," said Maru. "Prophecy?" I asked. "Yes," said Maru, "Believe it or not, dark times are soon to come for this world." "What dark times?" asked Aariqua. "Many years ago, the Twili seized control of our world and made all humans spirits who watch as their world falls apart," said Maru, "But young warriors like yourselves managed to stop them and their leader." "Who was he?" I asked. "No one knows," said Maru, "He is a man dressed in many robes and no human alive has seen his face."

"That doesn't scare me," I said, "I can take on anything." "The only way to do that is to enter his domain where humans are but shadows," said Maru, "And you must befriend one of the Twili." "What does that mean?" I asked. "All answers will come in time," said Maru, "Farewell." She vanished into the wind. "What just happened?" asked Ikki. We were walking back. "Those words that Toadstool said," I said, "Was this what she was talking about?" "Gee, if you hadn't came we would've been eaten," said Ikki, "The monkey is actually nice. She protected us so we got captured together." "Mr. Nicholas?" asked Meelo, "Could you not tell my dad about this? He always tells me to never go into the dark part of the forest cause its dangerous." "Promise you won't tell!" said Ikki. "Ok I won't tell him," I said. They walked back to their house. Korra and Mr. White came by. "Jake told me that Ikki and Meelo went off into the woods and we came as soon as we heard," said Korra. "Well it looks like you already saved them," said Mr. White, "I'm sorry, this kind of task shouldn't have went over to you."

"Its ok," I said. "Have you noticed how strange these woods are?" asked Korra, "It gives me the creeps." "Yeah," said Aariqua, "We saw a reflection of someone with a knife and bloody eyes." "Crazy Penelope," said Mr. White. "Who?" I asked. "A mysterious person from a mythical land known as the Twilight Realm," said Mr. White, "Its just an urban legend and you might have just been seeing things." "But it was real," said Aariqua. "I saw it too," I said. "You kids might have done a bit too much work today," said Mr. White, "But Nicholas can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm supposed to deliver something to the castle, but could you go in my stead. "Sure," I said. "I'll pay you double for everything you've done here," said Mr. White, "We should be heading back." We started heading back. Someone was watching us. "Nicholas…." She said, "How could you forget me?" She took off her robe and revealed herself to be Princess Toadstool. "Don't worry," said a voice, "The boy will come back to you soon. Once you've learned your magic that will make him live forever." "Yes master," she said. "This world will soon be ours," said the voice, "Just wait for the right time."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Twilight Realm

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or any quotes you may recognize!)

I was looking up at the sky. "Its times like this that make me miss the old days where I was younger," I said to myself. Joe came up to me. "I hear you're going on a trip today," he said. "That's right," I said. I was going to Hyrule Castle, a place where I've never been in my life. "How's about we finish up the work for today," he said. "Sure thing," I said. I jumped on Gale and we rounded up all the goats. After a few minutes I was finally done. "Thanks for the help," he said. "No prob," I said as I started to head back to town. Saria saw us coming back.

The mayor saw me. "So I see you're ready for your trip Mr. Shay," he said. "Yep," I said. Saria petted Gale. "You have a long journey ahead of you," said Saria, "But I'm sure you'll…" She saw a scratch. "What's this?" she said, "She's hurt." I suddenly remembered. "Oh shit," I said. "You were pushing Gale too hard again!" said Saria, "I'll bet you hurt her leg jumping fences!" "Saria there's no need to be mad at him…" said the Mayor. "UNCLE!" she said, "How can you be so easy on him?!" She took Gale.

"It'll be ok," she said, "I'll take you to the spring right now." "But Saria without Gale…." Said the mayor, "This won't do at all." "I can try and talk to her," I said, "We've been friends for years." I started heading there and saw Jake. "Are you going to talk to Saria?" he asked, "Well maybe its just me, but those guys aren't letting people through." Ikki and Meelo were blocking the entrance. "Why don't we talk to them together," I said.

We both went to them. "Wasn't yesterday fun?" asked Ikki, "Chasing that monkey was great. I was telling Meelo about how I thought we should keep it, but he insisted we let it go." "Oh you didn't get caught?" asked Meelo. They saw Jake. "Well if it isn't Jake," said Ikki, "Way to spoil everything by telling our dad!" "We got scolded something horrible, like it was never gonna end!" said Meelo. "You're trying to go see Saria aren't you?" asked Ikki, "Well you're not getting past us!" She turned to me.

"You gotta let me borrow your staff," she said, "I can show those monsters a thing or two." I thought about it. "Alright," I said getting it out, "But only if you let us talk to Saria." "Ok!" said Ikki as she took it. I was about to go. "Nicholas, thanks," said Jake. "No problem," I said. "When I grow up, I wanna be like you," said Jake, "Not learn about swords and staffs, but can you teach me how to ride a horse." He went to go talk to Saria and I followed.

After a few seconds I found him talking with Saria. "Nick!" he said. "If you think I'm letting you in, you can forget it!" said Saria, "Think about your attitude and then come talk to us." "But you don't know what happened," said Jake. I saw a tunnel. I crawled through and saw Mavis talking to Saria about what happened. "I had no idea…" she said.

"Yeah," said Mavis, "Girly told me everything." Gale saw me. "So you still prefer your master," said Saria as she turned to me, "Don't worry about Gale, she's fine." "That's good to know," I said. "Just be careful on your journey," said Saria, "And come home safe. Cause I still owe you some air bending training." I smiled. Jake saw some monsters behind us. "um guys…." He said. We looked behind but it was too late. They knocked me and Saria out and kidnapped Mavis.

Moments later I woke up and Aariqua and Marshall saw us. "What happened?" asked Marshall. "Some creeps kidnapped Mavis," I said. "What?!" asked Marshall. We were going deep into the forest. "Mavis where are you?!" asked Marshall. He heard her screaming. "Answer me Mavis where are you?" he asked. He went somewhere and I stopped him. "No!" said Saria. "Let's go this way," said Marshall. "No its this way," said Saria, "That's the echo." "How do you know?" asked Marshall. "I've lived in the forest for years," said Saria, "Come on!" We followed her.

"Marshall this is a mistake, it's a dead end," I said, "Let's turn back." "You two can turn back," said Marshall. "Lee, seriously," I said. "Give me the lantern," he said as he took it. "Marshall!" cried Mavis. "Mavis?!" asked Marshall. We went deeper into the forest. "Its getting dark," said Saria. "Marshall!" said Mavis. We were looking at a strange wall. "Did you see that?" I asked. Mavis' face appeared from it. "Help me!" she said. "Mavis," said Marshall, "Is that you?" It appeared again. "Marshall!" she said. Marshall jumped in. "No!" I said as I held him back. "Marshall!" she said. The strange monsters caught her and Marshall jumped in the portal. Saria jumped in to chase them.

"Did you see that?" asked Aariqua. "Yeah, did you?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aariqua. "That's solid rock," I said. "The others got through," said Aariqua, "I should go with it." "No Aariqua," I said. She ran and jumped in. "Wait, Aariqua!" I said as she jumped in, "I don't believe this." I was getting closer to the wall trying to get to the other side. I tripped and fell in screaming. I was falling through some strange portal and landed in a strange area. "I don't like the looks of this," I said. A monster grabbed me. I punched it and tried to get away but it attacked and I was weak. It dragged me away. Someone was watching me.

Aariqua, Saria, and Marshall were looking for Mavis. "Where are we?" asked Marshall, "We went into the wall but this can't be Ordon town." "Maybe we got knocked unconscious for 1000 years and woke up in the apocalypse," said Saria. "I don't think we're in Ordon Town anymore," said Aariqua. Marshall saw Mavis running to him. "Marshy!" she said as she hugged him. "Are you ok?" asked Aariqua.

"Yeah," said Mavis, "But we should run." "Why?" asked Marshall. A girl was following her. "Crazy Penelope," said Aariqua. "So you know who I am," she said as she got out a knife. Aariqua got into a fighting stance. They started fighting. "Not bad," said Penelope, "But see if you can get through this." She did some spirit bending and summoned spirits to attack and Aariqua dodged. "She's a spirit bender!" said Mavis. "I don't know who your master is, but you're wrong if you think you can mess with my friends," she said. "I think you mean 'masters'," said a familiar voice. 2 people in robes appeared and revealed themselves. "You," said Aariqua.

I woke up and found myself in a cage. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. I was trying to break free from a chain. Someone was looking at me. It was a mysterious Imp. "I found you!" she said. I was looking at her with an angry expression. "Aren't you scary," she said, "Are you sure you wanna glare at me like that?" I was still looking at her. "I was gonna help you, IF you were nice," she said. I started to calm down.

"That's better, you humans are obedient," said the girl, "But you're not human anymore." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look in the mirror," she said. I realized that my skin had changed. I had claws and sharper teeth and some fur on parts of my body. I was about to punch it. "7 years bad luck," she said. "When I find whoever did this I'm going to kill them," I said, "Nice, and slow." "Someone's angry," she said. I barked at her.

"Calm down, there's no need to bite," said the girl. She did some strange magic and cut the chain and I was free. "Alright, now tell me where I am," I said, "I need to find my friends." "Well if you can find a way out of this cage, I might tell you," she said. I saw some dirt and dug my way out. "Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought," she said, "Listen, I like you so I think I'll get you out of here, but you'll need to do something for me in return. "Looks like I have no choice," I said as I shook her hand.

"I'm Yugure," said Yugure. I followed her into some kind of Sewer. There was a blue flame. "What is that?" I asked. "You have a lot to learn about being an animal," said Yugure, "Use your senses." I used my senses and saw a soldier. "He looks scared," I said. "Something happened here," said Yugure, "They're from the other world." "Other world?" I asked. "I'll explain later," she said, "Follow me." I followed her and saw more spirits of soldiers.

"What's happened here?" I asked myself. We kept going up the top. "So you still don't know where we are, do you?" asked Yugure. "Not a clue," I said. We were walking and some strange birds were looking at us and started to attack. "Uh oh," I said. I tried to shoot a fireball but I couldn't. "Uh oh," I said. It charged at me and I dodged. "What are you doing?!" asked Yugure, "Just because your form changed doesn't mean your instincts have!" I realized she was right. I may have new abilities. I started fighting them off. "Awesome!" I said. I did a spin attack and attacked them with my claws. I saw another spirit. "What's happened to our beloved Hyrule Castle?" he said, "At this rate, the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule will fall." I suddenly realized where I was. "Come on!" said Midna. I followed her to a door and we went inside. I followed her to the top of the stairs.

A stranger in a hood saw us. "Yugure," she said. "You remember me," said Yugure, "What an honor." She saw me. "They imprisoned you?" asked the stranger. "He has no idea where he is or how he got here," said Yugure, "You should tell him. You owe him that much… Shadow Queen." "True," she said as she unveiled her hood, "My name is Hansha." "So tell him," said Yugure. "Many years ago, both Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom were attacked by the king of the shadows," said Hansha, "He brought an army of monsters and took over the throne from Princess Zelda."

"Zelda?" I asked, "She was captured?!" "Yes," said Hansha, "But she managed to escape, and no one knows where she is." "Well how did I turn into this beast?" I asked. "You were given a curse by the Twilight King," said Hansha. "Who is he?" I asked, "I'm gonna find the man who did this to me." "He is a familiar foe who you've faced with Avatar Korra," said Hansha, "He goes by the name…. Tarrlok." I gasped. "You must go," said Hansha, "The guard is going to make his rounds soon." I went down the stairs. "Not that way idiot!" said Yugure. I jumped out the window. "I can't believe all these years this happened," I said, "All because I wasn't there. There has to be a way to fix it."

"I think there is," said Yugure, "But its going to take some time." "Are you working with the king?" I asked. "No," said Yugure, "I'm an exiled princess trying to find my mother, Midna, the true ruler of the Twili." "What happened?" I asked. "This so called king killed my father and captured my mother and hid her somewhere," said Yugure, "I was lucky enough to escape and find my way out of their grasp." "Oh," I said, "I hope the others are still ok." Hansha watched us. "You've done well," said a stranger, "My apprentice." "Thank you master," she said.

(Will Nicholas find his way out of the twilight realm and find his friends? How is Tarrlok still alive? Who is this mysterious Twilight King?! Tune in and find out)

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gearing up

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Twilight Princess, or any quotes you may recognize)

I was following Yugure out of the castle. "I have to find a way out of here," I said. "Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. She shifted into Aariqua and my other friends. "How did you…" I asked. "Twilight magic lets me do a lot of things," said Yugure, "Now let's find your friends." "Right," I said. Aariqua was looking at the two familiar faces. "Tarrlok and Unalaq," she said. "That's right," said Tarrlok, "We're out for revenge on your little boyfriend." "Penelope, attack!" said Unalaq. Aariqua continued to fight Penelope. "

You can't kill me," she said, "I draw my power from darkness." She managed to cut Aariqua and she screamed in pain. Mavis went after her. "No one messes with Girly but me!" she said. "Not so fast!" said Tarrlok. He froze her using blood bending. "You let her go!" shouted Marshall. Saria was toe to toe with Unalaq. "So what's your plan this time?" asked Saria. "Why should you need to know little air bender?" he asked. "I'm not just an air bender," said Saria, "I'm THE airbender." She blew a gust of wind at her. "Not bad," he said, "See if you can take this!"

He blew a gust of spirit energy at her and she avoided it. "How did you get so powerful?" asked Saria. "Our king gave us these newfound gifts," said Tarrlok. He was bending Mavis' blood and hurting her. "Let her go!" said Marshall. "Make me," he said. He pushed her at Marshall. They both turned to Aariqua and Saria. "You're next," said Tarrlok. Unalaq did some spirit bending and brought Aariqua closer. "No one left to save you," he said. "HEY!" I shouted. I jumped down and clawed him in the face. "Stay away from her," I said. "Who are you?" asked Tarrlok. "Nicholas Shay," I said. "Nicholas?" asked Aariqua. "You know me," I said, "Never a dull moment." Tarrlok came at me and I fought him. He countered and I dodged and kicked him in the face.

I ran at him on all fours and pushed him. "Come on tough guy!" I said. He tried to blood bend me but I avoided him and punched him. I grabbed his arm and shattered the arm bone. I growled at him. "If you wanna live, then leave now," I said. Tarrlok realized that he lost this battle. "You win this round boy," said Tarrlok, "But you won't win the war." They disappeared. "You're alive," said Saria, "…. And you've changed." "You got a problem with that?" I asked. I suddenly realized what I was saying. "I didn't mean that," I said. "Its ok," said Saria. "Ahem," said Yugure. "Oh, this is Yugure," I said, "She helped me escape." "Greetings humans," she said. Aariqua hugged me. "I'm so glad you're ok," she said. "Can you get us back home?" I asked. "You're forgetting our deal," said Yugure. "Oh yeah," I said. "I'll give you some time to think about it," she said. We were warped back to Ordon Town. I was still in my beast like form.

"I forgot to mention," said Yugure, "You haven't changed back into your usual form and you won't anytime soon." "Oh boy," I said. I noticed that Yugure was gone. She came back but in a shadow. "Did you think I left?" she asked, "Us Twili people have the ability to travel in a person's shadow." "Wait a minute," said Mavis, "Now I know who you are. You're those posers who try to act like us vampires!" "What'd you say?" asked Yugure. "You heard me," said Mavis, "You're just trying to act like us. "Girls, can we focus here?" I asked. "Well you can't just go in there in your form," said Yugure, "People will think you're a monster." "So what am I supposed to do about it?" "Well we could always go back into the Twilight Realm, but you'll need to gear up first," said Yugure, "Right now you'll need a sword and shield."

"How am I supposed to find one here?" I asked. "You just trust little miss Yugure," she said as she touched my chin. "Paws off," said Aariqua. "Sorry," said Yugure. We started heading back to the village. Saria heard noises. "Those things are back," she said, "On three we attack. 1, 2…." "3!" I said. I went headfirst after them and fought them off. They ran back to their base. "Yeah!" I said, "You better run!" "Is it me, or does Nicholas seem a bit more aggressive?" asked Saria. A squirrel saw us. "Thank you," it said, "You're not like the other wolves. You have the smell of a good hearted person." "Um thanks," I said. "You can understand squirrels?" asked Saria. "Yeah," I said. We were heading back to the village. "Please say the children are ok," said a person. I looked up and saw Tenzin. "All those kids were taken away."

"Taken away?" I asked. A frog came to me. "Bublins came and kidnapped the villages children," it said, "Now this town is silent." I clenched my fists. "They're gonna pay for this," I said. I went around searching for a shield. I heard some talking. "About the shield…." Said someone. "Not so loud," said someone else. "That's it," I said. I hid in the grass and listened. It was Korra and Mr. White. "The shield is in my house and I'll make sure no one gets it," said Korra. "Good," said Mr. White, "I'm going back inside to hide the sword." "Bingo," I said. I jumped in the water. "What was that?" asked Mr. White. Yugure appeared. "Not a bad slice of info huh?" she asked. She saw the window was open. "Looks like we found our way," she said, "Follow me." I jumped up to the rooftop of Korra's house and went inside.

"Now if I were a shield where would I be?" I asked. I looked around for it and saw it. "There it is," I said. I headbutted the wall and got it down. "Bingo," I said. Korra came inside. "I guess I should get inside and take a BAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Korra saw me and screamed. "Korra!" I said. "Oh my god!" she said. "I can explain!" I said. "Oh my god!" said Korra. "I can explain!" "Tenzin!" she said, "There's a monster in the….." I closed the door. "I CAN EXPLAIN!" I said. "Who are you?" asked Korra. "Its me, Nicholas," I said. "Bull," said Korra, "Nicholas doesn't look like a monster." "Hey!" I said. "He's telling the truth," said someone coming in. It was Jinora. "How do you know its me?" I asked. "Your form may be different but your spirit lives on inside of the form," said Jinora.

"In English….." I said. "Let's just say I know who you are," said Jinora, "And you smell different." "You're saying I stink?" I asked. She laughed. "Look, can you just not tell your father about this until after I get back to normal?" I asked. "Scout's honor," she said. "Good," I said. "So what do you need the shield for?" asked Korra. "It's a long story," I said. "Well maybe I can help," said Jinora. "Actually yeah me too," said Korra. "Alright," I said, "But you have to take orders." "Got it," said Jinora. I saw the sword being put in a house. "Bingo," I said. I snuck in quietly and caught it. "Alright," said Yugure, "You got the sword, now let's move." "Move where?" asked Jinora. "The Twilight Realm," said Yugure, "Go back to where you were first transformed."

I followed her. "This is gonna be a long day," I said. "Wait…." Said a voice, "Come here." I turned to the spring. "You have been transformed by the Twili," said the voice, "Come to me." I came closer and I found myself trapped in a wall of strange energy. "Beware, a shadow being approaches," said the voice. A beast from the Twilight Realm appeared. I started fighting it. It clawed me and I dodged. "Come on!" I said as I hit it. After a while it finally fell and disappeared creating a portal. The spring started to glow with a strange light.

"Who are you?" I asked. Some kind of deer appeared. "O brave one," it said, "I am one of the four spirits of light who protect this world from darkness. I am Ordona." "Wow, a light spirit," said Jinora. "The black beast you slayed was a shadow being who came to seize my power," said Ordona. It showed me a vision of more shadow beings taking the light from other places. "My brethren have already had their light taken from them," said Ordona, "Soon the entire kingdom was reduced to a netherworld that was cursed by darkness."

The vision showed me the world was being turned into a dark land of twilight. "They will not stop with your town," said Ordona, "Soon both worlds including the Mushroom Kingdom will fall into the hands of the Twilight King." The vision ended. "Ok, so how do we stop him?" I asked. "In order to prevent this, the light must be returned to your world," said Ordona, "The three who have lost their light power must be revived, and there is but one who can do it…. You." "Well I can't do it in this wolf form," I said, "So how can I get back to my normal self?" "Those transformed by the Twili usually cannot return to their normal forms," said Ordona, "Unless…. If you were to return to Faron Woods and revive its light spirit, you may find the means of regaining your usual form." "I'll do it," I said. "Good luck hero," said Ordona. The spirit disappeared and the light vanished.

"Let's go," I said. Aariqua and the others were summoned to the Star Hideout. "What's going on Twink?" asked Natalie. "We're receiving some dangerous spikes unlike anything we've seen," said Twink. Samuel's face appeared. "Star Kids, you must act swiftly," he said, "The Earth is in grave danger." "Danger from what?" asked Daisy. "Millennia ago, an evil being known as the Twilight King ruled the Earth with unimaginable terror," said Samuel, "He covered the world in Twilight." "Insane," said Maddy. "During his takeover, he was in the process of finishing a weapon known as the Twilight Titan, a monster capable of demolishing entire cities," said Samuel. "What happened to him?" asked Natalie. "Young warriors like yourselves destroyed him and sealed his spirit away, but someone on your side accidentally recreated it." "Raditz," said Izzy.

"Someone has found the cerum and learned the dark power of Twilight," said Samuel, "And now he is the new Twilight King and he plans to destroy both this world and The Mushroom Kingdom." "How do we stop him?" asked Saria. "By reviving the 3 spirits of light, you should find a way to enter the Twilight Realm and stop this new king," said Samuel, "But you must do so before the Twilight King finds our hideout and destroys it." "Got it," said Aariqua, "I'm gonna find Nicholas and help him while the rest of you find out what other places were affected by the change." "Be careful Star Kids," said Samuel, "For you are dealing with a being who's powers is beyond yours."


	4. Silly Moments with Daisy 10

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments with Daisy", the part of the fan fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment. Today, Daisy is looking for someone to be in her next show.

Daisy: Next.

(Amy rose comes in)

Amy: My name is Amy and….

Daisy: I already know who you are Daisy

Amy: Great. I am fine for nepotism. And for talents you can put juggling and singing. (Starts to juggle and sing) "Oh when the saints go marching in…."

Daisy: Next!

Knuckles: I think you would be perfect for a sideman

Daisy: I'm looking for someone to be my sideman

Knuckles: We should change the name though. How bout, girly Knuckles

Daisy: Next

Sticks: I can be crazy when I need to be and can cause a lot of humor. I'm stress free.

Daisy: Promising, now let's see some improve

Amy: Improv! I love improv. "I'm a crazy pizza man who juggles and sings!" (Juggles again) "Oh when-a the saints a-go marchin in!"

(Daisy pushes her off the stage)

Sticks: You want improv, I'll give you improv.

Daisy: I actually have a better idea.

(Saria is playing five nights at freddys)

Saria: I don't see what's so scary about this game

(Saria hears some strange voices)

Saria: Who's there? (Gets out her chair)

(The lights go off in her dressing room)

Saria: Hello? (Frightened as f #$)

(Saria sees a strange face staring at her)

Saria: F-f-f-f-f-f-freddy?

(It becomes pitch black)

Saria: Mommy….

(Sticks pops in and scares Saria)

Saria: YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

(Daisy turns on the lights and laughs with Sticks)

Sticks: Now that was pure gold!

Saria: That's it! You're both gonna get it! (Chases Saria and Sticks around)

Daisy: Bro please tell me you're filming this!

Nicholas: Oh I sure am

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments with Daisy". Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like

Amy: (Pounds on the door) Let me in! I DEMAND A CALLBACK! (Sees Knuckles) Knuckles what's wrong?

Knuckles: Girly Knuckles isn't really working out. (Walks away)

Amy: Oh, so you're saying you need a….. "I'm a crazy pizza man, who juggles and sings! Oh when-a the saints a-go marchin in!"

Knuckles: Knuckalina!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back to the Twilight Realm/The Forest Temple

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Twilight Princess, or any quotes you may recognize!)

I was following Yugure back to the wall where I was teleported to the Twilight Realm. Aariqua appeared. "Aariqua," I said. "I know what's going on," she said, "And we gotta stop it." We finally made it to the wall. "Here goes," I said. Aariqua took my hand. "1, 2, 3!" I said. We all jumped inside and found ourselves in the Twilight Realm. "Wooooow," said Aariqua. "I know," I said. Yugure was holding my weapons.

"So these are the weapons you use in your world?" she asked. She was swinging them around. "Be careful with those!" I said. "You really think these can slay the beasts?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, "I hope…" "Well I'll just hold onto these for you," she said. She snapped her fingers and they disappeared. "Ok…." I said, "Can we go now?" "Alright, I trust you enough to help," said Yugure, "But you need to do what I say." "So what do you need us to do?" asked Aariqua. "I can't explain all the details but I promise they'll be easy," said Yugure.

I heard a noise. "Do you hear that?" I asked. "We must be getting close to another spirit," said Yugure. We were heading to another spring when some Twilight Beasts came. "Not these guys again!" I said. Aariqua got out her morpher. "Go, go Star Warrior!" she said. She morphed into the Rising Water Star Kid and helped me in battle. We took each of them out with a variety of attacks. They were defeated. "Wow, you kids can really fight for humans," said Yugure. Something was flickering near a spring. "So this is a spirit of light?" asked Aariqua. Saria jumped through the portal and saw us. We were looking at the light. "Brown eyed beast," said a voice, "I am a spirit of light. Look for the light that was stolen from me and put it in this vessel." We received some kind of bag. "A shadow bug has stolen my light, and I need it back," said the voice. "We'll find it," I said.

"We'll have to go throughout the entire area," said Yugure. "Let's split up to find it," I said. We each went in different areas looking for the bug that had the spirit's light. "Any luck?" I asked. "No," said Aariqua, "Its pretty good at hiding." We kept looking. I heard something. "What was that?" I asked. Something came out of the bushes. It was a bug. "There it is!" I said. I chased after it and tried to kill it.

"Get back here!" I said. I chased him into a person's house and it got out. It started to get bigger. "Uh oh," I said. It charged at me but someone attacked it. "What the?" I asked, "Hey you, thanks!" "Don't thank me yet," said the person, "Kill it now!" I jumpd on top of it and clawed it. The bug vanished and a ball of light appeared. I looked at the person and she looked like Aariqua. "Thanks Aariqua," I said, "You saved my ass back there."

"No problem," said the person, "But I'm not Aariqua." She turned out to be a vampire. "Who are you?" I asked. "Aariqua's other self," said the vampire, "I'm Kurui." "Kurui?" I asked. "Its Japanese for black idiot," said Kurui. Aariqua, Saria and Yugure found me. "Kurui?" asked Aariqua, "What are you doing here?" "I was gonna ask you the same thing," said Kurui. We were looking at the ball of light. It went back into the vessel and the light started to return to the forest. Yugure turned back into a shadow. "I was just getting use to the Twilight," said Yugure, "See ya later." She went back into my shadow. And I started to turn back to normal. "Finally," I said.

The spring started to glow and a strange creature of light appeared. "I am Faron, one of the light spirits who dwell in this planet and protect this forest," said Faron, in the Twilight Realm where people are all but spirits, you were turned into a beast." "Yeah," I said. "But by returning light to this forest, you have regained your true form," said Faron, "Listen closely. A dark power rests in the forest." "Dark power?" I asked. "A magic so dangerous that it was to be locked away for eternity," said Faron, "It must never be touched by those who dwell in the light world." "That must be what Yugure was talking about," I said. "Yet this world is trapped in the veil of darkness, so the only option is to match the power of the evil Twilight King," said Faron, "If you seek the power then you must go to the temple deep in the forest." The spirit disappeared.

"So are you gonna go to the temple?" asked Yugure. "Looks like I have no choice," I said, "If we want that power we have to go." "We'll need help," said Saria. We went back to the village and saw a lot of parents out. Mrs. White saw me. "Nicholas," she said, "You're ok." "Yeah," I said. "You hear how quiet it is?" she asked, "The children are gone." "What?" I asked. "Those creeps came to our village and kidnapped our kids. "Those fiends," said Saria. She noticed I had her husband's sword. "You found the sword from the monsters," she said. "Yeah," I said. "Keep it," she said, "And please be careful." "No problem. "Jinora and Kai will follow you as you go and find your friends," said Tenzin. "Alright," I said, "But you kids best be careful." "We will," said Jinora. We started heading back into the forest. "Do you guys smell something?" I asked. We were all looking at a strange fog.

"Good lord," said Saria, "The forest is polluted!" A guy with a lantern came across. "You kids shouldn't wonder off without a lantern," he said, "You can use mine." He gave it to us. "Um thanks," said Aariqua. "I'm a lantern sales person," said the Lantern guy, "I'll give you this bottle of oil for free." He gave it to us. "Cool," I said. We were about to head into the fog when a monkey took it from us. "Hey!" I said, "Follow that monkey!" We chased it around and she ran from us. This happened for a few minutes. Afterwards we made it to the other side of the forest and went into a cave. I saw a golden wolf like creature. "Stand back guys," I said. It jumped at me and we warped. I woke up and found myself in a strange area. "Where am i?" I asked. The wolf turned into a skeleton knight. "Come at me," he said. I got out my sword and tried to attack him but he dodged and struck me back.

"A sword holds no strength unless the one who wields it has courage," he said. I got up. "What the hell?" I asked. "You may be destined to be a Star Kid, but your current power would disgrace the Star Warrior," said the knight, "Use your courage to seek power, only then will you have what it takes to be the hero you were meant to be. If you truly wish to save this world, then you are worthy of learning my secrets." I grinned. "Very well," said the knight. He did a new move. "This is called the finishing blow," he said, "It is used on enemies who have lots of energy and rise quickly. Use this move to finish them for good." "Cool," I said. "Now try it on me," he said. I attacked him and he fell down. Before he could get up I did the finishing blow. "Very good," he said, "These moves are only for those who use their abilities for protecting the innocent, and never for vengeance. If you wish to learn more, search for the howling stones across this world." I was warped back to my old location.

"Who was that?" asked Aariqua. "He was an old hero before our time," I said. We all looked at the temple. "Let's move," I said. We started to head in and follow the monkey. "Whoa," I said. We were looking at the inside of the temple. "So this is the forest temple," I said. Yugure popped out. "The power's inside here, I can feel it," she said. "But where do we start?" I asked. The monkey was pointing to a door. "Looks like we have to go there," I said. We opened the door and saw a bridge. Another monkey saw us. "Intruders!" he said. He threw a boomerang and cut the bridge down. "Holy shit," said Saria. "Well we won't be getting by now," I said. "Maybe if we help this monkey," said Jinora, "It looks like she's looking for people." Saria followed the monkey.

The monkey went to another monkey trapped in a cage. Saria used her wind gust to blow the cage down and free the monkey. Some more bublins came down. "They're playin' my song," said Saria. She fought them off giving the monkeys enough time to escape. "Creeps," she said. Saria came back to us. "I found another monkey!" she said. They took Jinora and Kai to another room where they found other monkeys. They took care of the bublins guarding them. "This should be enough monkeys to get us across," I said. We went back to the broken bridge and they created a new one with their own bodies. "Let's go," I said. I heard a voice. I picked up a jar and it broke. We were all looking at a small duck like creature. "Goodness, free at last," she said, "Thank you young man, I am Ooccoo." "No problem," I said. "If you need any assistance just let me know," she said. We kept going and made it to another room. That monkey was back. "Not this creep again!" I said.

"You guys go!" said Saria, "I'll take care of this ass bag." We went on and Saria fought the monkey. The monkey threw the boomerang at her and she dodged. She kicked the platform it was standing on and it fell and got back up. She noticed a strange bug in its butt. She kept fighting it and trying to get the bug out. "Hold still," she said. She did a wind gust and the monkey fell and she found the bug and smashed it. The monkey looked at her and ran leaving the boomerang. "I could use this," she said with a smile, "Hey monkey. Wait up!" We made it to the main room where the pollution was starting. We heard rumbling and two giant plants emerged. "Those things look like they're looking for a snack," said Kai. One of them attacked and we got out of the way. I saw some bombs. "Aha!" I said. I used my chain shooter and grabbed the bomb. The plant attacked again and I threw it in its mouth and it exploded.

The second head attacked and I did the same thing to it. "Boo yah!" I said. The heads came back with a giant mouth with an eye inside. "Oh boy," I said. The heads attacked and we all dodged. Kai and Jinora blew some wind gusts at the heads giving me time to grab a bomb. I pressed on my chain shooter and it wouldn't work. "Did I forget to charge these things again?" I said. "Hey ugly!" said Saria, "Over here!" She and the monkey were doing some kind of circus trick holding bombs. She tossed it to me and I threw it in one of the mini heads and one in the other. Saria jumped down. "Glad I could catch the train," she said. Saria saw another bomb and used her new boomerang to catch it. She threw the bomb in the giant plant's mouth. It released its eye and I attacked it.

"Time to finish this!" I said. I jumped up and did the finishing blow and the eye was destroyed. The plant started to dry up and burn into ashes. The ashes then came together and formed some kind of strange item. Yugure came out. "That's it," she said, "This is just what I was looking for." Maru came out of a cell. "Thank you," she said, "Because of your heroic acts, the creatures of the forest can live in peace." "No problem," I said. "I can finally awaken as a guardian of this temple and protect it from danger," said Maru, "If you need assistance in battle, I am forever in your debt." She started to disappear. Tarrlok and the Twilight King were watching us.

"They won't get far," said the Twilight King, "Let's go." They vanished. We were looking at the strange item. "This is what that light spirit called the dark power," said Yugure, "Remember when he said you must match the power of the Twilight King?" "Yeah," I said, "And I guess this is how." "There are 3 more of them scattered around this world, and the other light spirits may know where they are," said Yugure, "If you want to know what they do, then maybe I'll tell you when I have all of them." "Alright," I said. "Let's get out of here," said Yugure. She made a portal and we warped out of the temple and back to the spring.

"Chosen one," said Faron, "Do not think the spread of Twilight ends here." We were looking at him. "So where do we go next?" I asked. "Leave the woods and go to the land of Eldin," said Faron, "There you will find another spirit of light. Once there, you will also find the ones you are looking for." "The kids?" asked Saria. "My siblings?" asked Jinora. "Yes," said Faron, "But be warned that Twilight covers the area in darkness. You will be returned to your beast form if you go there, so be prepared." "I'm prepared for anything," I said. I looked at the bridge. "So are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Yugure. "100%," I said, "If I'm the chosen one, then its time I prove it. Let's go get our friends." "Well at least Faron told us where to go next," said Yugure. We started heading out.

The people in yellow and purple were looking for us. The lantern guy saw them. "Hey guy," he said, "What can I do for you?" "The name's Wario," said Wario, "And I'm looking for a couple of kids." "What do you mean?" asked Lantern guy. "Don't play dumb with me!" said Wario as he grabbed him. "Look man, I don't know what you're talking about," said the lantern guy, "I just saw some people that were heading to the land of Eldin and…." "Thanks," he said. He put him down. The man wearing purple saw some bublins. They looked at him. "Freaks," he said. He did some air bending to move them out of the way. Some more came and he did some fast moves and attacked them all. "No one is a match for Waluigi," said Waluigi. Wario did some earth bending to move some boulders. "Let's go brother," he said. They started to follow us.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Onto the mountains

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Nintendo, or any quotes you may recognize.

We were heading off to Eldin Town to find the next spirit of light. "This looks like the spot," I said. We were about to go onward when someone called us. A man was running towards us. "Go no further," said the man, "That town is blocked off by a mysterious wall. I tried to deliver mail but its impossible." "And who are you?" I asked. "I am a man who is responsible for making sure that letters get turned in on time," said the man, "But you can call me, 'The Postman'." He gave us a letter. "Well my duty is done," he said. He ran off. "WTH just happened?" asked Saria.

"Beats me," I said. We were looking at the wall. "Looks like the place," I said. Yugure placed a twilight shield on Aariqua and the others. "I won't need one," I said, "I might need the wolf thing." "Ready?" asked Yugure. "Ready," I said. We all jumped in. I reverted back to my twilight form. "I love the smell of twilight in the morning," said Yugure. We were walking to find the light spirit when I smelled something. "What is it Nick?" asked Aariqua. I saw a staff. "That's Ikki's staff," I said. "Ikki's been through here?!" asked Jinora. I smelled the scent and a trail started to build.

I followed it and everyone followed me. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Saria. "Of course I'm sure," I said. Some Twilight beasts appeared. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" I said. I fought them off. They clawed at me and I dodged. I quickly attacked two of them. I was gonna finish off the last one but it screeched and the other two got back up. "Alright then," I said. They surrounded me. "Chaos Control!" I said. Nothing happened. "You gotta be kidding me!" I said. They attacked me. "Get your paws off my fiancé!" said Aariqua. She did a water attack knocking them all out. They made another portal. We saw a light. "Come closer," said a voice. I came closer to the spring. "I am a spirit of light," it said, "Please return my light to me in this." We got another vessel of light. "You know what to do," I said. We all split up looking for a twilight bug that had the light.

I looked inside a house and found a bug. "There it is!" I said. It formed an electric shield around itself and started a fire. "Uh oh," I said. "I'm not sticking around for this," said Yugure, "Follow me!" I followed her and we managed to escape the house before it exploded. I used my senses to find out where the bug went, but found something else. I saw what looked like Ikki and Meelo and the others. I jumped through an open window and saw them sitting. A shaman and girl were comforting them. Another person was looking out the window. "I don't see those creeps anywhere," he said, "Its only a matter of time before they find us!" Meelo was scared. "We are safe as long as we remain in here so be at ease child," said the shaman. "Safe?" asked the man, "Do you honestly think your wisdom will keep us safe from those monsters?! Once they find out where we are, they'll feast on our flesh and bones!" Ikki was hugging the man tight. "This sanctuary can't keep us safe from beasts THAT strong!" said the man, "Once they find us its over!"

The kids were scared shitless. "Remember that lady?" asked the man, "They attacked her and a whole group of people went in to save her! She was already gone and there were TWO of them waiting for the rest!" Danica looked like she was about to cry. "Are you connecting the dots?!" said the man, "If we're found then…." "PEDRO!" shouted the shaman. Ikki was crying. "Don't worry," said Jake, "Nick will come to save us, I know it." He was comforting her. "Look Ronald, I didn't mean to scare the kids," said Pedro, "I'm just scared." "We do have another area where we can hide," said Ronald, "There is a cellar." "Really?" asked Pedro. I saw them. "They were actually waiting for me," I said, "But how can I show my face if I'm like this?" "They can't see you," said Yugure, "So its possible that you'll be seen in your usual normal human self." "Thanks Yugure," I said, "Wait… What's wrong with the way I look?" "Nothing," said Yugure. We went up to a mountain to find the bug. I saw a stone and heard the wind. I remembered what that knight said. And howled the tune. The golden wolf appeared again. "Let teachings of old pass by," he said, "Take sword in hand and find me." The wolf jumped and vanished. I saw the bug. It was flying around.

"There it is!" I said. I tried clawing it and it dodged. I followed it to another part of the mountain. I finally got it right where I want it. I battled it for a while and it finally fell. I caught the tear of light. We brought it back to the village and gave it to the light spirit. Light started to return back to this world. Yugure became a shadow and returned to mine. "Don't forget about the fused shadow," she said. A light spirit emerged from the spring. "My name is Eldin," it said, "I am one of the light spirits that guards this land." He pointed to the mountain. "The dark power you seek is at the top of the mountains, the home of the mountain dwellers" said Eldin, "But already, those grounds have been plagued by darkness and evil." "I'll be ready for them," I said. Jake heard some voices. "Is that…." He asked. They all looked. "You must go to those grounds and cleanse them," he said. "I will," I said. The spirit disappeared.

I turned around and saw Ikki, Meelo, Jake, and Danica. "Nick?" asked Jake. "Nick!" said the other kids. They bumped into Jake and he fell. He got back up. "See, I told you Nick would save us," said Meelo. "You are the one who these children speak of," said Ronald, "We are well met. My name is Ronald, and I am the shaman of this town." He shook my hand. "And this…." He said. Pedro thought he was talking about him, but he was talking about his daughter. "... is my daughter Seishin." "Its Japanese for Spirit," said Seishin. "Those creeps took us here and left us for dead, but Mr. Ronald found us," said Jake. "At first it was hard for me to believe they came from the Ordon Province," said Ronald. "None of us remember much," said Ikki, "One moment we were captured and then it was all…." "A nightmare," said Meelo.

"Nightmares are everywhere it seems," said Ronald, "This town has seen hard times. Beasts attacked our town, and the mountain dwellers have had a strange turn." "What do you mean?" I asked. "They were our friends for a long time, but now they treat us as foes, and now they will not allow us to set foot in the mines," said Ronald, "To think that such a gentle tribe could change so suddenly. It makes me wonder if the mines are the cause of this sudden change." I looked up there. "In any case you must take these children back and flee," said Ronald, "I cannot leave, for I must stay in case something happens. It is my job to talk to the mountain dwellers." Ikki, Meelo, Jake, and Danica looked at me. I looked at the others. "We can't just leave," said Saria. "I know that," I said. We saw Maddy and she jumped down. "I tried to talk to the gorons," she said, "But they won't listen to me. What do they have against us humans."

"I don't know Maddy," I said, "But I'm gonna find out." When Ronald turned his back I rushed to the mountains. I climbed up a cliff and a goron saw me. "No humans allowed!" he said, "These lands belong to the goron tribe! None shall pass!" I took a step. "None shall pass!" he said again. I took another step. "None shall pass," he said. I took another step. "NONE SHALL PASS!" he said, "What part of 'None shall pass' do you not understand?" He curled into a ball. "You don't understand sir," I said, "I am Nicholas Shay leader of the…." He pushed me and I fell down. "Ow, shit!" I said. "Your weak strength cannot outmatch ours human!" said the goron, "Do you hear me? Then away with you!" He walked away. I went back to the village and saw Ronald. "Thank goodness you are still in one piece," he said. "Of course," I said, "Its gonna take more than a goron pushing me to take me down."

"Were you trying to reach the goron mines?" he asked, "Its far too dangerous!" "I don't care," I said, "I can't turn my back on people who need me." "A normal person couldn't persuade them unless they were strong," said Ronald, "But there is one person who gained their trust." "Who?" I asked. "He's the mayor of Ordon Town." "You mean Uncle Joe?" asked Saria. "Yes," said Ronald, "Go to Ordon and tell the parents that the kids are safe." "Ok," I said. I was heading off to Ordon. I heard a horse call. It was Gale running from bublins. I tried to calm her down and got on her. She recognized my scent. "Good girl," I said, "Now let's get to Ordon Town." Saria and I rode back to Ordon town and made it after a few minutes.

One of the parents saw me. It was Tenzin. "Nicholas, dear boy," he said, "Are you alright?" "Yeah," I said, "I have some news. The children are alive." "Alive?!" asked Tenzin. I told him everything that happened. "I see," he said, "Ronald is a good friend, and he'll more than likely take care of the children." I told all the parents about the kids being safe and they were happy to know. "Nicholas and Saria!" said Mayor Joe. "Uncle Joe!" said Saria. He gave her a hug. "Thank goodness you're ok," he said, "What about the other kids?" We explained the situation. "So they're with Ronald at Kakariko Village," he said, "That's good to know. But why would the gorons change so suddenly?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said.

"Well I did defeat a goron and earn their trust," said Joe, "With a little secret." "Secret?" asked Saria and I in unison. "Dude we gotta stop doing that," I said. "I can teach you if you promise not to tell anyone," said Joe. "We promise," I said. "Have you heard of kick box wrestling?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "Well that's a sport that a lot of gorons enjoy," he said. "It's a mix of boxing, karate, and wrestling," said Saria. He showed me his secret cave. He got on the circle and I joined him. "Ready?" asked Saria, "Go!" He tried to grab me and I dodged. I did a punch move and hit his stomach. "Not bad," he said, "But keep both eyes opened." He tried to grab me and push me off but I pushed back. I did my open locker, shut locker move to dodge another attack and managed to push him off the ring. "You've got guts kid," said Joe, "My little secret is right there in the chest.

I opened it and saw some armor for KickBox Wrestling. "Nice," I said. I got back on Gale and Saria joined me. "You kids be careful," said Joe. "Will do Uncle," said Saria. We rode back to Kakariko Village. Back there the kids were playing. The bulbins were riding back and they saw them. Their leader was charging at them with his bull. Ikki and Meelo ran, and Seishin was looking right at them. Jake saw and knew he had to be brave. He pushed Seishin out of the way and the bull ran him over. The bublin leader caught him. Pedro was looking and hid back in the corner and Seishin ran to her father. "HEY!" I said, "Let him go!" I followed him outside the village. He blew his horn and his minions followed us. "Alright you want a piece of me?!" I said. I kicked one of the bublins off their horses. I came closer to their leader and sliced some of his armor off. He started to run to a bridge and I followed him.

"You're not getting' away from me!" I said. One of the bublins shot an arrow at wood so I wouldn't escape. "Just you and me now," I said. We charged at each other and tried to hit each other and went to the other side. He came at me again and I knew now was my change. "Chaos Control!" I froze time and did a kick on the bublin leader and he fell down the bridge. I raised my sword victorious. Moments later Jake woke up. "Nick," he said, "Is everyone ok?" He looked and saw everyone was safe. "Good," he said, "Seishin, are you mad at me for pushing you?" She shook her head. The vampire girl was watching us. "Finally found them," she said. She got a good look at Kurui, but she was staring somewhere. "Holy shit, those boobs are huge," she said. She didn't know that Kurui was right behind her. "Who's boobs are huge?" she asked. She blushed as she looked at her. "Um…. I can explain," she said. "Wait a minute, you're that cute vampire girl from school," said Kurui. "Y-you think I'm cute?" she asked. "Yeah," said Kurui, "What's your name?" "I'm…. Crow," said Crow.

"That was very brave," she said. "I think I understand what my dad meant when he said I should be strong like you," he said, "Not by lifting stuff but being brave." "That's right," I said, "But being brave doesn't mean you go putting yourself in danger." "You can do anything," said Jake, "You can help the gorons in the mines can't you?" I nodded. Ikki and Meelo went to help him inside a house. I looked at the mountains. "Let's do this," I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fight for the mountain

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Nintendo, Korra, or any other quotes you may recognize!)

Saria, Aariqua, and I were heading up to the mountains. Saria was playing a song on her Ocarina. "Saria, you've played that song a hundred times," I said, "Play something with a little bounce in it." She started to play Bear Nececcities. "No, no!" I said, "ANYTHING but that." She started to play a nice tune. It was relaxing. "Where did you learn that?" I asked. "It was a melody that my mother use to play," said Saria, "She named me after the Sage of Forest." "Wow," said Aariqua. I saw a golden wolf look at me. He teleported me to another location. I got up.

"I might never get use to that," I said. The knight appeared. "We meet again," he said, "It seems you are ready to learn my 2nd hidden skill." "Yes sir," I said. "Very well," he said, "My next skill is the shield attack." He showed it to me. "This can be used to put an enemy off balance and also deflect magic attacks," said the knight, "Show me it." He shot a magic projectile to me and I deflected it with the shield. "Excellent," he said, "The shield attack has been passed on." I did it again and smiled. "There are 5 more skills for you to learn," he said, "Do not hesitate to practice these attacks." I was teleported back.

A goron saw us. "You're back for more are you?" he asked. He curled into a ball and rolled at me. I grabbed him and threw him on the other side. "Wow, this armor really does the trick," I said. I saw Maddy and a pack of other gorons. "Nick?" she asked, "What are you doing here? I told you, I have this under control." "Under normal circumstances I would leave this alone," I said, "But we're dealing with an enemy who's power is beyond ours. We ought to work together on this." "Fine," she said, "Follow me, watermelon man."

"Maddy, I'm 23 years old," I said, "You think you could stop with the nicknames?" "Afraid not," she said. We went up to the mountain. The sun started to go down. "Finally," said Aariqua. The gorons bowed down to Maddy as they saw us come up. "Wow," I said, "They worship you like you're their queen or something." "Well I did earn the trust of the gorons," she said. "Wow," said Saria. We made it to the top. We went inside a room and saw a whole pack of gorons. "Attack!" said one of them. They were about to charge at us. We got out our morphers.

"ENOUGH!" shouted someone. A skinny goron came out (Obviously their leader). "Is this young man such an energy that you all have to strike him at once?" he asked, "I think not my brothers." We all bowed. "I am a goron elder," he said, "My name is Gor Coron. Have you come from the village below?" "Yes sir," I said. "You have done well to have come this far," said Gor Coron. He saw Maddy. "Madeline," he said, "You've gotten so big." She bowed in respect.

"It has been too long master," she said. "Master?" I asked. "He trained me for years," said Maddy, "He took me and my sister in when we were children." "I see," I said. "What business do you have here human?" asked Gor Coron. "We wish to find out what's going on with you and the humans," said Saria. "Because of certain circumstances, we have to place Darbus in confinement," said Gor Coron. "Why?" I asked, "Maybe we can go through and talk to him…." Some gorons got in my way. "The mines are prohibited from outsiders," said Gor Coron, "Unless…. I could make an exception if you can beat me in a contest of power." "I accept," I said. We both got onto the ring. "Good luck fighting him," said Maddy, "He's made of stone." "So are the others," said Saria. "Ready?" said a goron, "Go!" Gor Coron tried to punch me and I dodged. I grabbed him and tried to push him off, but he broke free.

We kept going and punching each other. He grabbed me and tried to push me off, but I broke free and punched him. I managed to push him off the ring. "Whoa," said Maddy, "He beat Master Gor Coron." He smiled. "Fine traits," he said, "Want to know how to use them?" "Yes," I said. He explained the situation to me. "When the mountains started to rage, us for elder and Darbus went to investigate," he said,  
"There was a treasure that was entrusted to us." "That must be the fused shadow," said Saria. "When Darbus touched the treasure, he collapsed and became a monster," said Gor Coron, "He raged through the mines and caused mass chaos, thus creating more eruptions. We used all of our strength to seal him." "Wow," I said. "I need your help human," he said, "Make no mistake, the heavens have brought you here." "I'll help," I said.

The two gorons who were blocking the mines let us through. "Let's go guys," I said. We morphed into the Star Kids. "Good luck humans," he said. We went inside. "These are the mines?" I asked, "Looks more like the inside of a volcano." "I'll say," said Saria. We walked through one of the rooms. Maddy opened a door and saw one of the elders. "Ahh, I knew I felt a precence," he said, "Who would've guessed some humans would come here." "Yeah," I said.

"Word has come to me of you, and if Gor Coron has faith in you, your heart must be true," he said, "I am Gor Amato, one of the 4 elders." "Hello," said Saria. "Our leader, Darbus is in grave danger, and we need your help," he said. He gave us a piece of a key. "Good luck humans," he said. We kept going up. Saria saw someone in a pot. She broke it and the person got free. It was Ooccoo. "You're the nice fellow who helped me out the other day, its good to see you again," she said. She got in my bag. "Oh boy," I said.

We kept going. More of those bublins were watching us. They snarled at us. Wario saw us. "You know what to do," he said. One of them shot arrows at us. I sensed it and caught the arrow. "Geez Louise," said Saria. "Cool," said Aariqua. Saria did hand signs and got out her bow. "Star Wind Bow!" she said. She started shooting them down. "You guys go on!" she said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I got this," said Saria, "Now run!" We went on ahead without her. "That takes care of them," said Saria. Wario was looking at her. "Just keep walking little girl," he said, "I'll find you, and when I do, things will look easy." We went throughout the mines and saw another elder. "The young human," he said, "I knew you would come, I am pleased to see you." "Hello," I said. "I am Gor Ebizo," said Gor Ebizo, "You have learned what happened otherwise you would not be here." He gave us another part of the key. "Please save our leader," he said. "Got it," I said.

Meanwhile Saria was going through another part of the mines. "This place is hotter than hades," she said. She opened a door and saw a platform surrounded by Lava. A goron saw her. "Human!" he said, "What business does a human have here? None!" "Now, Mr. goron why don't we talk this out," said Saria. He jumped on the platform. "Alright," said Saria, "If words won't work, then I'll have to knock some sense into you." She got in a fighting stance. The goron guard tried to punch her and she dodged. "I'm quick as lightning," she said. She blew a wind gust and the guard rolled away. He tried to attack her and she jumped. The goron guard fell in the lava and jumped out. He grabbed her. "I know you think you are gonna win," she said, "But I'm stronger than I look. She blew wind in his face and he fell down again.

"That smarts," said the guard, "Who knew that humans were capable of such feats?" Saria bowed. "I only wish to help save your leader," said Saria. "Ah yes, you're with the group of warriors," said the guard. He got out of the way and Saria went to a room and saw the last Goron Elder. "You are here at last," he said as he opened his eyes. "Yes," said Saria. "I heard you might pay a visit," he said, "Here you go." He gave her the last piece of the key. "If you use the key you can open the room where Darbus is being held," said the elder, "Knowing you, you shall succeed and save him. Now hurry!" Saria went to find us. We were at the big door.

"This has to be it," I said. "But we need one more key piece," said Maddy, "And we haven't found the elder." Saria came running to us. "I found it!" said Saria. She put it with the other two pieces. "Good job," said Aariqua. We opened the door. We were all looking at a strange creature chained to pillars. "This must be the guy they were talking about," I said. A jewel was glowing and he started to awaken. "Uh oh," I said. He was about to attack when Saria pushed me out the way. "As long as he doesn't break free of those chains we should be ok," said Saria. He broke free from the chains. "Me and my big mouth," she said. He tried to attack us and we dodged his attacks. He shot a magic projectile at us and I deflected it with my shield attack skill. "That glowing gem looks like its releasing magic," said Yugure, "Maybe if you shoot it with a bow and arrow…." "You're playin' my song," said Saria.

She got out her bow and arrow and aimed for the jewel and shot it. Aariqua and I grabbed the chains and made Darbus trip. "Hit the jewel!" said Saria. I hit it with the sword I had. He got up and the jewel was cracked. We repeated the same technique. The jewel was more cracked. "Time to finish it!" I said. I jumped and did the finishing move. The jewel shattered. Some strange particles appeared from Darbus and formed another fused shadow. Yugure took it. "That's another one down," she said, "Thank you all for your help so far." "No problem," said Aariqua and I in unison. "Jinx," she said. "You've been very helpful so as a reward, I'll tell you an interesting story," said Yugure, "Zant."

"Zant?" I asked. "That's the name of the new twilight king who took over, who was named after another mastermind called Zant," said Yugure, "He's the one who cast the pall of shadows on your world." "Wow," said Saria. "He thinks he can take over my world, but he will never be my king!" said Yugure, "These fused shadows are the only thing we have to dethrone him." "Well let's find it," I said. Yugure smiled. "Have you done this before?" she asked. "Only always," I said, "Since I was a kid." Darbus was returned to normal. "What happened here?" he asked.

We teleported out of the mines and back to the village. The spirit of the village appared. "North of here you will find the province of Lanayru," it said, "The fused shadow is there. Go." It disappeared. The kids and the gorons saw us. "Your efforts have regained peace between us and the gorons," said Ronald, "Before you go on your journey, you should rest. You have come a long way." He was right. "Alright," I said. He bowed in respect to us and so did the kids and the gorons. "Many great tales of a hero are told," said Ronald, "And your deeds bring them to mind." Later that night we were having a celebration for our efforts to save Darbus. "Darbus doesn't say this much, but he loves to dance," whispered a goron to Saria. She smiled and played her forest song and we all danced. Wario and Waluigi were watching us. "Look at those kids being all happy," he said, "It's a shame they won't be able to celebrate anymore when we're done with them."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The 8th Star Spirit/Saria's memory loss

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Twilight Princess, Korra, or any quotes you might recognize!)

I woke up next to Aariqua. "Hey sleepyhead," she said. "Hey," I said, "Where's Saria?" "She left us this note," said Aariqua. I looked at it. It said; 'If you guys don't see me tomorrow, then I am heading off to find the next cloud of Twilight. I will let you know what I find.' "Looks like she went ahead," I said. "Guess so," said Aariqua. We were getting ready to leave the village to find the next cloud of Twilight. "Gale," I said, "Giddy up!" She started to run. "Stay safe child," said Ronald. After a long night we finally made it to the last Twilight wall. Yugure popped out of my shadow. "This is the last spot," said Yugure, "Ready?" We nodded.

We jumped in and I transformed back into the twilight beast. "What a shame that this will be the last of the Twilight we'll ever see," she said, "Or is it?" We started walking around to find Saria. I saw a green scent and sniffed it. It smelled like Saria. "She's getting close," I said. We followed her scent. I saw a spirit and used my senses. It was her. "Saria!" I said. She couldn't hear me or see me. "Right, she's a spirit," I said. She was carrying some kind of child.

"Who's that child?" I asked. Yugure looked at it. "It looks like a Zora," said Yugure. Saria ran off. "Let's follow her," I said. We followed her as she ran. She was heading to a castle. I looked at the castle and it almost looked familiar. I started to have visions of my past. "I've been here before," I said. We kept following her into a castle town. I heard spirits mumbling about a lost Zora child as I followed Saria's scent. She went into some kind of bar and we all went in. She was with a woman. "This boy… can you save him?" she asked.

"I just sent for a doctor young lady," said the lady. "Thank goodness," she said. Aariqua saw some soldiers and went to listen to them. "So you think all the trouble is coming from Lake Hylia?" asked one of them. "Yeah, that's why the people are complaining I'll bet," he said. Aariqua looked at the map and saw a circled location. She took my hand and started running. "Aariqua wait," I said, "Where are we going?" "There's something you gotta see," she said. She took me to a bridge and showed me something under it. "What the hell?" I asked. Someone spotted us. He shot an arrow of fire at the bridge planning to burn it down. "What the….." I said. "We gotta jump!" said Aariqua, "It's the only way." "Ok," I said. We took each other's hands and jumped screaming. We landed in the water. Aariqua pulled me up. "That was close," said Yugure, "Luckily there was a puddle."

I saw some more spirits and turned my senses on. There were Zoras. They were looking at the water. "The drop of water is faster than I predicted," one of them said, "At this rate the lake will dry up." I saw an old man looking at the lake. "This is bad for business," he said, "The river's almost all dried up." He looked at it. "If things don't shape up soon I may have to close," he said. Yugure saw some grass. "Nicholas, try howling that hawk tune," she said. I howled it and a giant hawk appeared. We jumped on top of it and it took us to the other side of the river at the top. "That bird turned out to be more useful than I thought," said Yugure. We looked around for more clues. I felt a chill. Aariqua jumped down to an area and I joined her. "Something fishy is going on," I said, "And I ain't waiting around to find out." I kept following the path of snow. It started to get colder than usual. "Holy cow," said Aariqua. We were looking at a giant mountain. We climbed it and reached the top. I used my senses and saw a bunch of Zoras trapped in ice. "The Zoras!" I said. I saw a stranger in a robe and she disappeared. "Hey!" I said. She was grinding on ice.

"We gotta do something to help them," said Aariqua, "This isn't right." "We ought to thaw them out with something," I said. Aariqua remembered something. "Yugure, warp us to Death Mountain." "Got it," said Yugure. We were warped back to Death Mountain. Aariqua was looking for a molten rock. "There it is," she said. We all saw it. "This could come in handy," said Yugure, "We should use this." She warped it and we teleported back to Zora's Domain. The rock dropped and melted all the ice. The water started to come back and a waterfall was formed. "Who knew something so dangerous could come in handy?" asked Yugure. We started to leave until someone called for us. We were looking at a spirit of a queen. "I wish to thank you for what you've done for my people," she said.

"No problem," I said. "Not to be rude but we didn't exactly do it for you," said Yugure. "In life I was the queen of the Zoras named Rutela," said Rutela, "The dark ones raided my home and as a message to my people executed me." "Wow," said Aariqua. "When they attacked, I sent my son Rails to inform Princess Zelda of what has happened, but I fear that danger has followed him," said Rutela, "Will you guide my son to safety." "Anything to get this place back into shape," I said. "If you do this, I will give you the power to breathe underwater," she said, "You can swim in deep waters as if you were a Zora." "Cool," I said. "Please save my son," she said. "That sounds like a great deal," said Yugure, "Now let's go find the spirit of light and go save that boy." "You got it," I said.

We saw the waterfall. "Looks like this waterfall will take us back to the lake," said Yugure. "I guess, but how are we supposed to…" I said before Yugure pushed me, "OMG!" Aariqua jumped down and Yugure floated down. We made it back to the bottom of the lake. "That was convenient," I said. "I know," said Yugure, "And it looks like we found the light spirit as well." We heard noises. We went inside the tunnel and saw a light.

"Chosen one, you have done well to have made it this far," said a voice, "You must find the bug that has taken my light and bring it back to me in this vessel." We got the last vessel of light. "Let's do it," I said. I searched around the entire area looking for it. "Its gotta be around here somewhere," I said. I heard some howling and saw another howling stone. I listened to the wind and copied it. The golden wolf appeared again. "Let teachings of old pass by," he said, "Take sword in hand and come find me." He disappeared. Yugure looked at me. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Hey I gotta power up with these sword techniques if I'm gonna take on the king of darkness." "He has a point," said Aariqua.

We kept looking for the bug with the light. "We searched everywhere for that bug and it isn't anywhere in sight," said Aariqua. It started to rain and thunder. Yugure saw something. "What the heck?" she said. We went over to the area and saw a giant bug in the distance. "Whoa!" I said. It attacked and we dodged. When it was open, I jumped up and attacked it. It tried to attack and I dodged it again.  
"I'm too quick for you," I said. I jumped and clawed its body and it fell in the water. "Time to finish it," I said. I attacked each of its weak points and it exploded. I grabbed the tear of light. Light started to return to this area. "Now all we need is that last fused shadow and we're good to go," said Yugure. She went back into my shadow.

A light spirit appeared. "My name is Lanayru," said Lanayru, "I am the last spirit of light, and your efforts have at last restored light to this world." "It was nothing," I said scratching my hat. "The dark power that you seek is under the ocean of Lake Hylia," said Lanayru, "But before seeking it, you must know something and never forget it." We were warped into some other location.

"Before life extinguished there was nothing, but then the heavens created this planet known today as Earth," said Lanayru, "For a time this world lived in harmony, but soon a great war begun." I saw 3 shadow versions of myself in the vision. "Among those who lived in the light, there were interlopers who shuned it and excelled at a new kind of magic.," said Lanayru, "Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to take over the heavens and the Earth." Some kind of treasure appeared.

"But then, we spirits of light were asked to intervene and locked away this dangerous power," said Lanayru, "The dark magic you seek is this fused shadow. Be warned, that those who do not know this dark magic will soon be ruled by it." I saw a hundred Toadstools laughing and snapped back into reality. "She's alive," I said. "What?" asked Aariqua. "Princess Toadstool," I said, "I don't know how, but I just sense her presence. She's here somewhere, I just feel it." We went outside and saw a clear beautiful ocean. "Wow," we all said.

"Its beautiful," said Aariqua. "Didn't the late queen ask you to do something?" asked Yugure. "Oh yeah," said Aariqua, "She asked us to help Rails, her son, who was sent to the castle." "If that fused shadow is in the water then we'll need that ability," said Yugure. We started heading to the castle. We started to go but someone stopped us. It was the postman. "I have some mail for Mrs. Middleton," said the postman. He gave her a letter. It was from her grandmother. She got a new sword. "Wow," she said, "This is amazing, and it has a touch of my favorite color, blue." "Well my business is done," said the postman, "Off to giving more mail." He ran off. Your grandmother must really support your decision of being a Star Kid," I said. Aariqua saw someone. It was her Aunt Tasha. "Auntie!" she said. She saw us.

"Hey darling," she said. She looked at me. "You finally cut your hair short." "Yeah," I said as I chuckled. Aariqua giggled. "So what's happening?" she asked. "My business is running slow," said Tasha, "Because of the river being backed up we can't have any tours of the river. Some twilight beasts appeared and she screamed. "Aariqua, Mrs. Tasha, stay back!" I said. I got out my sword and fought them off. One of them scared me in the back and I quickly got back up. I did a quick attack on all of them taking them down. They disappeared. "Whoa, that was scary," she said, "How can you keep your cool fighting monsters like that?" "I use to do it when I was a kid," I said. "What a champ you are," she said, "Come on in." We went inside the house with her.

"Its actually a good thing you came, cause I need some assistance," said Tasha. She showed me a rock. "A lot of rocks are blocking the area and the river isn't flowing like it use to," said Tasha. "Maybe I can help with that," I said. I remembered Saria left her bow and arrow and I got it out and placed a bomb on it and shot it destroying the rock. "Wow!" said Tasha, "Your boyfriend is quite the helper." "Yeah," said Aariqua. We got on a boat. "You kids be careful," she said. We started to go down and I got out my arrow and took care of more rocks. A Zora saw us. "You came as assistance for Tasha didn't you?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. She showed me another rock and I took it down.

"Wow," said the Zora. After a few minutes we made it to the end and everything was taken care of. "We really appreciate your help," said the Zora, "Come on by if you ever want a tour of this place." She took the boat back. We saw the castle. "That was convenient," said Yugure, "We're not far from that Zora child." The stranger in the robe was walking back to the castle. "I saw him again," she said. She took off her robe and revealed herself to be Toadstool. "Shall I intervene with their plan Zant?" she asked. "No, let the kids have their fun," said Zant, "We will be seeing them soon enough." She let out her Star Spirit. "Soon this world will feel its icy hell," she said. "Calm yourself Aisu," said Toadstool, "Remember we're only doing this to help the Star Kids and save them."

We were heading to the castle town market looking for Saria. "There's so many people here," said Aariqua. "Yeah," I said, "But we gotta find Saria." I saw a woman with a bunch of chickens. "Excuse me," I said, "We're looking for a green-haired girl who's a little taller than I am. One of my friends said she came this way." She spoke in a different language that sounded like Russian. "Ok," I said. She brought me a chicken. "No wait," I said, "I don't want no chicken." She spoke again and tried to give it to me and I freaked out. "No!" I said, "I don't want no chicken. What am I gonna do with a chicken?" She spoke again. "I don't like my chickens alive," I said, "I like em dead and deep fried, like Popeyes." She put the chicken down and was about to kill it. "No, no!" I said, "Don't kill chicken." "Oh," said the lady. She was about to do it again. "Stop!" I said, "I'm a trained swordmaster. Put the blade down and let the bird go right now!"

"Nicholas!" said Aariqua, "Come on." I followed her. I saw something glowing. It was a golden wolf. I got out my sword. "Let's do this," I said. I was teleported to a strange location. The knight appeared. "Your efforts have managed to bring this world back to its rightful place, but it is far too early to relax," he said, "Are you ready to learn this next skill?" "Yes," I said. "This next skill is The Back Slice," he said. He showed it to me. "A mere shield attack is no match for one who is full of armor, however they are always focused on attack from the front," said the knight, "Therefore their rears are open." "Ok," I said. "Try it," he said. He tried to attack me, then I dodged, rolled over and attacked his back side. "Excellent," he said, "The Back Slice has been passed on." "Sweet!" I said. "There are 4 more skills for you to learn," he said, "Remember to always train to become stronger," he said. I was teleported back to Aariqua.

We were looking at a bar. "This has to be where Saria is," I said. We went inside. "This is a Zora child!" shouted someone, "That is beyond my expertise!" A doctor was leaving and saw us. "Hmmph," he said. "Wait!" said Saria, "If something isn't done this child…." "Saria!" I said, "Its you." She looked at me and went back to the child. "Was it something I said?" I asked. She looked at the child. "Well this isn't good," said the lady, "A human doctor won't do us any good." Saria looked at the child hoping he would wake up. "However, I remember that there is a shaman at Kakariko Village," said the lady, "He has tended Gorons and Zoras." Saria thought of something. "Then…. Perhaps if we take him there we can…." Said Saria. "Its too dangerous for someone to wonder off like that," said a guard, "But we can't turn our back to a young lady in need either. We should escort you, am I right boys?" The other guards cheered.

"Isn't that nice," said the lady, "To reach the village we'll have to go through two different paths that are infested with monsters. But we'll be safe now." The guards stopped cheering. The lady turned around and saw that there was only one guard. He ran off. The lady got mad. "Cowards!" she said, "Don't EVER show your faces here again!" She saw me and Aariqua. "Oh my," she said, "It looks like we have two people left, and not only that it looks like they wanna help us. So get ready to go honey." Saria went to get her stuff. "You know her don't you?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, "She's been my friend for years." "It's a shame," she said, "She can't even remember her own name right now." She looked at the child. "Bless her heart," she said, "She found this poor boy collapsed and did all she could to save him." "Wow," said Aariqua. "She has more courage than all the soldiers in the planet for sure," she said. She looked at me. "You lend your strength to her, you hear?" I nodded.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nicholas Shay and the Temple of the Lakebed

(Disclamier! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Nintendo, Korra, or any quotes you might recognize!)

We were getting stuff into a carriage. Saria's new friend Little Mac loaded the last of the gear. "We're all set to go ma'am," he said. "Good," said the lady, "It looks like we'll be taking the East bridge to get to the village. You know what that means?" She was looking at me. "Yep," I said. "Um…. Thank you for doing this," said Saria, "If you don't mind me asking… what's your name?" "Its Nicholas," I said.

"Nicholas?" she asked, "I'll never forget your kindness." I smiled. "Little lady, I think you should save your thanks until we get to Kakariko Village," said the lady, "This boy has great eyes, proud like a beast. We need a beast to protect us right now." We started heading for the bridge. When we got there we saw the bublin king guarding it. "Its your turn now," said the lady, "We're counting on you!" "Got it," I said. I took out the bow and arrow.

He saw me and charged at me. I used my eye to find a weak spot. "There," I said. I shot an arrow at him and he almost fell off but got right back up. I shot him again and he dodged. When the timing was right I jumped off my horse and kicked him. He fell down and dropped a key. "Got it," I said. "Nice work honey," said the lady, "Keep up the good work." We kept heading for Kakariko and saw more bublins guarding the entrance. "Damn," I said. "How are we gonna get past them?" asked Aariqua. Little Mac took some bublin clothes. "I got an idea," he said. Moments later I was dressed like a bublin.

"So how is this gonna work?" I asked. "So you're gonna pretend to chase me across the field," said Little Mac, "Grab the attention of the others and try and make it real… not TOO real." "Real like how?" I asked. "Just real enough to make it look like you're one of the bublins chasing after me," he said, "Get me?" I charged some air in my hand. "I can get you right between the eyes….." "No, no, just…." Said Little Mac as he walked away, "Don't be a dick." I chuckled.

He started to run. I had a wide grin on my face. "Oooh I'm soooo gonna be a dick," I said. I chased him and he ran from me. The bublins took notice of it and followed me. I shot some air at him. "Hey!" he said as he ran. I laughed. The bublins cleared the gate giving the lady to get everyone into the village. When the coast was clear I took off my disguise. "Its fighting time!" I said. I took out the bublins with Little Mac. When the coast was clear we went back to the village. "That child has been through a lot," said Ronald looking at the Zora, "But now that he is here he should be able to rest peacefully." "Thank goodness," said Saria. "He was worried about his mother's fate and mumbles about it," said Ronald, "But he should be able to recover in no time." "I'll stay with him until he gets better," said Jake, "No matter how long it takes." "Is that so?" asked Ronald, "Thank you Jake." "About Saria…. Is it true what they said about her?" asked Jake. "Yes, Saria has lost her memory," said Ronald, "And getting it back will not be easy."

"Nice to see that hope still exists in this village," said the lady, "And the happiness that your efforts have brought as well." "Yeah," I said. "Is there any chance you might use those skills to save both our worlds?" asked the lady. "Both our worlds?" I asked. "I come from the Mushroom Kingdom," said the lady. "Really?" I asked, "What's happening there." "There is a secret group doing all they can to keep that kingdom safe, and I'm a member of that group," said the lady, "Call me Telma." She shook my hand.

"I might stay here longer, cause I'm still worried about Saria, and all the other stuff is private," said Telma, "Nicholas, I wanna see you again at my bar sometime, you hear?" "Sure," I said. "It's a safehouse for my friends," said Telma, "And there's actually a secret passage that leads to the Mushroom Kingdom. If you ever need anything step by." She went to Ronald. I saw the ghost of the Zora Queen, Rutela. She guided me to a secret spot.

"I am eternally grateful for what you have done for my son," she said, "This is a good place for him to be. It is a sacred place for the Zoras and here is where they rest for eternity. It is no coincidence my son found sanctuary in this place." She showed me a grave. "In this grave is the gift I promised you," she said, "My husband created these garments for the chosen hero to house the power of the Zoras." I looked at the clothes. "My son still does not know of my death," she said, "Pass this message to him if you see him; 'do not grieve his mother's passing. She wanted him to live on, be brave and become a king one day. And that his mother loves him very much." She disappeared. I put on the armor. "Sweet," I said.

Morning came and I went back to the others in some new armor. "Pretty rad huh?" I asked. Aariqua got a nosebleed. "Wow," she said, "That's some really good armor." "I got it from the Zora Queen," I said, "Its supposed to help me breathe underwater infinite." "Nice," said Mako, "So you gonna use it to go in the temple?" "The fused shadow is in there isn't it?" I asked. "I guess so," said Mako. "Alright," said Korra, "I'm going with you." Aariqua stopped her. "You mean, I'm going with him right?" asked Aariqua. "Hey, someone's gotta help Nicholas survive that temple," said Korra. "Well I'm a water bender," said Aariqua. "That has nothing to do with it," said Korra. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Aariqua.

"Girls chill out," said Mako. "Don't worry about going with him to the temple," said Asami, "I'll go with him." Mako and I looked at her. "You will?" we asked in unison. "I will," she said, "I made a suit that can help me go under surfaces." "Alright we'll all go with you," said Aariqua. I got my plumbing tools in case I needed them and we headed to lake Hylia. "Let's go," I said. I dived in and the others joined me. "There's a hole over there," said Asami, "That must be the temple entrance." "Then let's move," I said. I swam inside it and they followed me. There, we found a door and opened it. "Whoa," I said. It was a giant temple with 4 stories worth of things.

We kept going. Meanwhile at the Star Hideout, someone has entered. "I'm glad to have you join," said Samuel, "As you know, the Soaring Wind Star Kid, Saria has lost her memory and it will take a while to retrieve." The person saw the Star Spirit and Morpher. "So until her memory is back, you shall take over as the new Star Kid," said Samuel, "Nicholas is in the Lakebed Temple searching for the last fused shadow and there is no doubt he will need your assistance." We kept looking around in rooms for the big key. "Its gonna take a miracle to find that fused shadow," I said. "I know," said Aariqua, "Its probably in the water." Korra saw the Ooccoo. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Ooccoo," she said, "And this is my son." A floating head with wings appeared. "Guys come here!" said Asami. We saw some broken sewage.

"Looks like this door won't open unless this is fixed," said Korra. I got out my tools. "Let an old pro take care of this," I said. I started fixing some pipes. "Aariqua can you pass me that wrench?" I asked. She gave it to me and I took care of it. "There," I said. The door opened and we went in. "What is this, some kind of cave?" I asked. "Looks like it," said Aariqua. "Hellooooooooo," said Korra. Her voice echoed. I saw some kind of eye and looked up. A giant frog like creature jumped down. "Everyone out of the way!" I said. We moved before he crushed us. "What is that?" asked Asami. "I don't care what it is," I said as I got out my morpher, "Its going down." "Go, go Star Warriors!" said Aariqua and I. We morphed.

The frog stuck out its tongue and tried to eat me. Aariqua shot a waterball and got me loose. "Thanks," I said. It looked at Asami and Korra did fire bending at it. I got out my sword and attacked its tongue. "That's its weakspot!" said Aariqua. I attacked it again and I jumped out the way. It pinned me and I tried to get away. Someone blew a gust of wind at it. "Thanks Korra," I said. "That wasn't me," she said. I saw the Green Star Kid. "Saria!" I said. She attacked the frog and its tongue was out. "Now!" she said. I finished it off with the finishing blow and it disappeared. Saria jumped down. "You really saved our butts," I said, "Thanks Saria." "No problem," she said, "But I'm not Saria." "What?" I asked. She took off her mask and revealed herself. "You," I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The invasion begins.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Nintendo, Korra, Adventure Time, or any quotes you might recognize!)

The green Star Kid revealed herself. "You…." I said. It was Colleen. "How did you know where we were?" asked Aariqua. "Good thing I came here before it was too late," said Colleen. "What's going on here?" asked Asami. "Guys, I'm the new Green Star Kid," said Colleen, "Isn't this cool or what?" "Yeah, I guess so," I said. "So what are we doing?" asked Colleen. "Searching for that last fused shadow," I said. "Good thing I got this," said Colleen. She found a clawshot. "Nice," said Aariqua.

I saw Tarrlok. "You," I said. "Don't take this the wrong way," said Tarrlok, "I'm after the same thing you are. To take down Zant." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "He has cast Twilight in my home as well, and I want it all to end," said Tarrlok, "Work with me, and we can put an end to this mess." "Why should we trust you?" I asked. "Because I know of a way to stop Zant, to make the fused shadows stronger," said Tarrlok. "You do?" I asked. "Yes," said Tarrlok, "Now let's go." "Alright," said Korra, "But I still don't trust you."

We made it to the boss room. "Let's do this," I said. We all went in. I went down into the water and the others joined. Some kind of tentacle came out. "What is that?" asked Aariqua. More came out and an eyeball was in one of them. "Aim for the eye!" said Asami. "Got it," I said. I tried to do a fire attack, but I remembered I was in water. Colleen used her clawshot and grabbed it. I attacked the eye and it went back in the body. One of the tentacles got me. "Aariqua do something!" I said. It was shaking me.

"What should I do?" asked Aariqua. "Anything!" I said. Aariqua jumped up and cut the tentacle and I fell down. Colleen used the clawshot and got the eye again and I attacked. The entire body came out and swam around us. "Let me see that thing," I said. She gave me the clawshot. I swam up and followed the monster. When I got close enough I used the clawshot and got on the body. "Hang on Nicholas!" said Aariqua. "Oh, I'm hanging," I said. I got out my sword and attacked the eye. After enough times it crashed into a wall. I jumped before it crashed. The water was sucked into some kind of hole. The monster exploded into particles and they merged into the last fused shadow piece. "I'll take that," Yugure said as she took it. "Ok," I said, "Its all yours, I know you need it."

"Now we have to do something about Zant who thinks he's the king of shadows." "That's right," I said, "Time to teach that guy a lesson." "His power is a false one and we can prove it with this," said Yugure, "I'm sorry I dragged you all into this." "Don't be," said Aariqua. We teleported out of the temple and back to the spring. I turned around and saw him. It was Zant. The light spirit appeared to help, but Zant pushed it away and it disappeared. "Hmph," he said. "He's all yours," said Tarrlok as he ran. "You son of a bitch I trusted you!" I said. The area was lit with Twilight again. "Fool," said Zant. He grabbed Yugure and stole the fused shadows. "Did you really mean to try and use this magic against me?" he asked, "Foolish traitor. Why do you defy your king?" "MY KING?" asked Yugure, "You are no king after what you did to my father!" Zant laughed. "That fool was practically begging for death by the time I'm done with him." "You murderer!" said Yugure, "You magic is fake!" "Fool," said Zant as he threw her down, "This magic was given to me by my god and you will respect it!" I charged at him and he pushed me down and put some kind of crystal in my head.

I reverted back to my beast form. "Have you forgotten that he's a light dweller?" asked Zant, "You'll be nothing more than a shadow in his world. If we can make his world ours, then light and dark will meet. That's why I need you." "Never!" said Yugure. "Then so be it," said Zant. We were warped away back to the fields. "If you won't join me, then I will take away this world myself," said Zant. He warped away. Some Twilight beasts appeared. "Kill them!" he said. He disappeared. One of them attacked and someone blocked them. It was Maddy. The other Star Kids appeared. "Good thing we came in time," said Natalie. "Let's do it everyone!" I said. "Right!" said the others. "Its brawlin time!" We got out our morphers. "Go, go Star Warriors!" we all said.

"Rising Water!" said Aariqua. "Soaring Wind!" said Colleen. "Fading Shadow!" said Natalie. "Crackling Thunder!" said Izzy. "Rumbling Earth!" said Maddy. "Growing Nature!" said Daisy. "Blazing Fire!" I said. We got into our fighting stances. Meanwhile in the Star Hideout, Twink was looking at a monitor. "Twink, I think the Star Kids were too late," said Samuel, "Zant is on his way here." "Don't worry Samuel, no one can get in without a Star Coin," said Twink. Zant used Twilight magic to break open the doors.

"Almost no one." Zant looked around the room. "Well looks like you buy nice thing by investing and saving money," he said. Twink punched him and he burped. He stunned him. "You haven't changed a bit Zant," said Samuel, "You're still picking on people smaller than yourself." "Oh, a few days in this world and already I'm listening to your lectures," said Zant, "You tricked me and locked me in that realm of darkness all this time."

"How did you manage to escape?" asked Samuel. "I learned new magic from a god," said Zant, "The magic you refused to let me touch. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to learn this power?" "Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it!" said Samuel. "You robbed me of my prime!" said Zant, "I was the power sorcerer years ago, and now its time to play the piccolo." He played a piccolo and casted a dark spell destroying some of the hideout. "The things I've missed over the years! The Dry Bone Army," said Zant, "The Subspace Emissary! The rise of the Satanic 7! The 2012 apocalypse…." He destroyed the hideout while laughing evilly. Samuel felt pain and was losing power.

We were fighting off the beasts. "Come on!" I said. I kicked one of them in the face. Asami was fighting some of them in her robot. One of them knocked Natalie down a hill. "That does it," she said. She jumped right back up and kicked them both and they disappeared. "There's no end to these creeps," said Aariqua. Colleen fought them off. "They don't know when to quit!" she said. "Well they'll know now," I said. I charged up a hyper flame and a giant fire wall engulfed them all. "Awesome!" I said. We all cheered knowing the fight was over. "Now let's go find Zant," I said. We were suddenly losing power. "What's going on?" asked Daisy. "We're losing power," said Colleen. We were back to our normal forms.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Natalie. "Twink?" I said in my communicator. There was no response. "Let's get back to the hide out," said Natalie. Yugure warped us there and we went in and saw it was a mess. "Who's responsible for this horror?" asked Daisy. I saw a busted door. "Zant," I said. The main room was a mess. "Look at this place," I said. "Oh my god," said Daisy. We all saw Samuel lying down. "What's happening to him?!" asked Natalie. "He's out of his time warp and dying," said Colleen,

"He needs power." I clenched my fist in anger. I left. "Where are you going?" asked Aariqua. "To find Tarrlok," I said, "He's responsible for this and I'm gonna make him pay." More fur got on me and my claws got a little sharper. "But what if Samuel needs you?" asked Colleen. "She's right," said Aariqua, "He needs your help right now." I kept walking. "Wait a minute," said Korra as she stopped me, "You've been acting strange. What's your problem?" "LET GO!" I shouted. My energy somehow caused something to fall.

I walked away. "He's probably had a long day and wants to rest," said Aariqua, "We should leave him alone for now." I was looking for Tarrlok. I saw a blimp. "Found you," I said. Tarrlok was looking around to make sure no intruders were in the blimp. Tarrlok turned around and saw me. "Finally found you," I said. He tried to attack me and I got out of his face. "Missed," I said. "What do you want from me?" he asked harshly. "You know goddamn well what I want," I said, "Revenge." "Revenge?" asked Tarrlok. "Remember my master?" I asked, "The old man you told Zant about?!"

"What does he matter to you anyway?!" he asked. He shot a water blast at me and I dodged. "EVERYTHING!" I shouted. I pressed on my chain shooters and went flying at him. I kicked him off the train tracks and he fell. I went at him again. He stopped me with blood bending and threw me near a car. I jumped out of the way and attacked him. I clawed him in the face. Then I charged fire and plunged my palm on his face and gave him burns. He used water bending to heal it.

"Its time to pay Tarrlok!" I said. He headbutted me and then punched me. I turned around and punched him in the face and a tooth flew out of his mouth. I did a combo move and kicked him and he fell off a building. He landed in a fountain and I jumped on him. We kept fighting. "You did this!" I said. He did water bending to defend himself. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said. "LIAR!" I said. We kept fighting. People were watching. When there was an opening I went in and attacked. I punched him in the face breaking his jaw. Then I grabbed his leg and broke it and finished it by plunging my claws into his ribs and breaking them. He was weakened.

"You son of a bitch!" I said, "This is all your fault!" "I didn't know, I swear!" said Tarrlok. "Didn't know?" I asked as I pushed him to the wall, "YOU SET US UP!" "Zant said he was just gonna talk to him," said Tarrlok. "What and you believed him?!" I shouted. Tarrlok pushed me and saw Lin. He tried to get away and get to the ship but I grabbed him with my chain shooters. "You're not getting away from me," I said. "Nicholas let him go!" said Lin.

**What should happen?**

**Should Nicholas**

**Spare Tarrlok**

**Or**

**Kill Tarlok**

**Leave your votes below**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Back to The Mushroom Kingdom

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Korra, Adventure Time, Smash Bros, or anything else aside from OCs)

**Previously on Twilight Swarm….**

Its time to pay Tarrlok!" I said. He headbutted me and then punched me. I turned around and punched him in the face and a tooth flew out of his mouth. I did a combo move and kicked him and he fell off a building. He landed in a fountain and I jumped on him. We kept fighting. "You did this!" I said. He did water bending to defend himself. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said. "LIAR!" I said. We kept fighting. People were watching. When there was an opening I went in and attacked. I punched him in the face breaking his jaw. Then I grabbed his leg and broke it and finished it by plunging my claws into his ribs and breaking them. He was weakened.

"You son of a bitch!" I said, "This is all your fault!" "I didn't know, I swear!" said Tarrlok. "Didn't know?" I asked as I pushed him to the wall, "YOU SET US UP!" "Zant said he was just gonna talk to him," said Tarrlok. "What and you believed him?!" I shouted. Tarrlok pushed me and saw Lin. He tried to get away and get to the ship but I grabbed him with my chain shooters. "You're not getting away from me," I said. "Nicholas let him go!" said Lin.

**Spare Tarrlok**

**Or **

**Kill Tarrlok (Most votes)**

I pulled him closer to me and my eyes started to glow red. "No please!" he said, "I had no choice. They said they'd kill my family if I didn't help." My eyes glowed redder. I pulled him up. "Eye for an eye asshole," I said. I forced him into the pool and choked him. He was trying to break free of my hold but I was too strong. I kept him pinned down and he was struggling and screaming. He couldn't hold on any longer. His hands dropped and let go. He was dead. I pulled his body out and pushed it on the ground.

Everyone saw me and what I did. "He killed him," said someone. "In front of the castle town?" said someone. "Killer," said someone else. "Murderer!" said another person. I heard voices everywhere and screamed so loud the world could almost hear it. I ran away. Someone saw me. "What's going on?" he asked. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted. I ran away from the town and ran to the forest. Zant was watching knowing his planned work and disposed of the clone.

Aariqua and the others were worried about me. "I hope he's ok," said Colleen. "Yeah," said Natalie. Samuel started to wake up and see them. He was relieved they were ok. "Star Kids," he said, "Thank goodness you are safe." "Come on," said Maddy, "We gotta find a way to get you inside." "I'm afraid that is impossible," he said, "The Star Power has been destroyed." "What?" asked Natalie. "It is gone, the elements, the weapons, all of it," said Samuel, "The Star Kids are no more. Zant has won." "We're losing him," said Izzy.

"Samuel you can't leave us!" said Daisy, "Ever since you came into our lives you've been like a father to us all." "You must be strong," said Samuel. He laid down. "What are we gonna do?" asked Colleen. "First we have to find Nick," said Aariqua, "He's the only one who can fix this." "Star Kids," said someone. They turned around and saw Twink. "Are you ok?" asked Colleen.

"I'll be fine," said Twink, "There might be a way to save Samuel." "Really?" asked Natalie, "How?" "There is a secret unknown area in the gerudo desert," said Twink, "But it is in the other world." "The Mushroom Kingdom," said Maddy. "Yes," said Twink, "First you must find Nicholas." "Where is he?" asked Aariqua. "It looks like he is in a forest hiding from everyone," said Twink, "If I use this Star crystal, I might have enough to get you there. But I won't have any to get you back.

"So how do we get back?" asked Natalie. "We just have to hope the powers there," said Aariqua, "Samuel's depending on us." Twink loaded the crystal. "We may not have our powers, but we're still the Star Kids," said Aariqua. JinoraThey were warped to the forest. "Please hold on Samuel," said Twink.

I walked around in the forest thinking about everyone who shunned me for being a beast. "What have I become?" I asked. I remembered when I was so vengeful that I killed a moblin with my bare hands and everyone saw me, then I turned into a wolf like creature. "I guess this is my home," I said. I sat on a log. "Nicholas!" said Aariqua, "Where are you?" She, Jinora, and Colleen were looking for me. "He's gotta be close," said Colleen. "How do you know?" asked Aariqua. "We've been friends for years," said Colleen. "Ok…." Said Jinora. "Just come on!" said Colleen. She went onward. Aariqua followed. "I still never saw that part of Nicholas before," said Jinora, "Who would've guessed that he had the power to kill someone?" "Oh Jin," said Aariqua, "I just hope he's ok."

I heard a flute. Someone saw me. He played his flute. I started to get tired of it. "Come on, will ya knock it off?" I said. "I can't knock it off," said the person, "It'll grow right back." He laughed. "Creepy little boy," I said. He followed me. "Will you quit followin' me?" I asked, "Who are you?" He pointed at me. "The question is who are you?" "I use to know," I said, "But now I'm not so sure." "I know who you are," said the little boy, "Come here, it's a secret." I came closer to him. He blew his flute at me. "Knock it off already!" I said, "What the hell does that mean?" "It means you're a lost child and I'm not," said the little boy. He laughed at me. "I think you're a little confused…" I said as I walked away. He poked my forehead. "Wrong!" he said, "I'm not the one who's confused you don't even know who you are." "And I suppose you know," I said.

"Sure do," said the little boy, "You're Ike's apprentice." I turned around and looked at him. "Bye," he said. "Wait!" I said. I followed him to another area in the forest. "You know my master?" I asked. "Correction, I know your master," said the little boy. "Well…. I hate to tell you this," I said, "But he died a long time ago." "Nope, wrong again!" he said as he jumped over me and laughed. "Wow," I said. "He's alive, and I'll show him to you," said the little boy, "You follow the Skull Kid. He knows what he's doing." He went deep into the forest and I followed. Colleen saw me. "There he is!" she said. I kept following the skull kid and we were getting deeper into the forest.

"Slow down!" I said. I kept running. We stopped in the middle of a lake. "Look down there," he said. I looked at the lake and all I saw was my reflection. "That's not Ike," I said, "Its just my reflection. Ike doesn't have black hair." "No, look not with your eyes," said the skull kid, "But with your heart." He touched the lake and some ripples formed. They slowly turned into Ike. "He lives within you," said the skull kid. "Nicholas," said a voice. "Who's there?" I asked. It was the knight. He took off his mask and revealed himself. It was Ike. "Nicholas, you have forgotten me," said Ike. "No, how could i?" I asked. "You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me," said Ike, "You are more than who you think. You must save this world from the upcoming threat." "How can I fight them in my current state?" I asked, "I'm not who I use to be anymore."

"Remember who you are," said Ike, "You are a Star Kid, and the one true hero." He touched my head and I started to turn back to normal. "Remember who you are," he said as he vanished. "No, wait!" I said, "Don't leave." He was gone. I looked at myself and I had my skin back to normal. Yugure popped from my shadow. "Wow, I guess knights do have the magic touch," she said. Aariqua, Jinora, and Colleen saw me. "Nick?" asked Jinora. "In the flesh," I said. "Um Nick….." said Aariqua as she got a nosebleed. "I know Aariqua," I said, "I'm back to normal." "No," said Colleen, "What Aariqua's trying to say is… You're naked." I shrieked. "Somebody find me some clothes!" I said. Jinora had an extra airbender uniform and gave it to me.

Yugure looked at the mysterious artifact that fell on the ground. "Looks like this is what was used to turn you into that wolf creature," said Yugure, "I think its better if we left it here where no one could get to it." She thought for a moment. "However….. if we kept it you could become a wolf whenever you wanted to," said Yugure, "Who knows when we might need a beast? We should use this 'gift' that Zant gave us to our advantage." "Yeah," I said. "Nicolas, I think there's a way to get our powers back," said Colleen, "Twink told us about a secret area in the Gerudo Desert." "In the mushroom kingdom?" I asked. "That's right," said Aariqua, "He also said there might be someone there in the mushroom kingdom who can teach you twilight abilities."

"We gotta find him as soon as possible," I said as I started heading there. Colleen stopped me in my tracks. "We can't go in there like this," said Colleen, "People might recognize us." I stopped. "You have a point," I said. "Have I ever not had a point?" asked Colleen. "If we're gonna be in the MK for a few days, we might as well make a few adjustments," I said, "Does anyone know who can give us some new looks?" Aariqua had an idea. "I know just the one," she said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Neon Town.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Twilight Princess, Korra or any quotes!)

We were at Aariqua's Aunt Tammy's house and she was giving us makeovers. "I still can't believe your aunt is a stylist," said Colleen, "Now people won't recognize us in the MK." Aariqua came out and she was looking like a punker. Half of her hair covered one of her eyes. "Wow," said Natalie, "I almost didn't recognize you." Bolin and Opal came out looking like teens from another town. "I think I can get use to this," said Opal. Colleen was drooling over Bolin. "Don't even think about it," said Opal. "Oh," she said. I came out with a lether jacket and some shades and even a new haircut. "Wow, he could almost pass for a new guy," said Daisy. "Well at least you know a face you can talk to and we can work a normal light," I said, "Opal, Aariqua, and Bolin, you're with me." "Got it boss," said Bolin.

We drove down to Forest Road. "I never thought I'd come back here again," I said. We went to a pipe that lead to the other world. "Here goes," I said. I jumped in the pipe and the others joined me. We landed on the bottom of the pipe. "Trust me," I said, "The Mushroom Kingdom is a friendly place." I opened the door and saw some big changes. "Whoa," I said. We walked around and kept looking for familiar faces. "What the hell?" I said. "Ok, we went down the pipe but this can't be the Mushroom Kingdom," said Bolin, "What is this place?" "I don't know," I said, "I haven't been in the Mushroom Kingdom in a few years." "Must've been a bad few years," said Opal.

I saw some street punks messing with someone. "Hey!" I said, "You leave him alone!" They turned to me. "More meat to chew on," said one of them. They went to attack me and I used my martial arts moves to fight them off. I did a sweep kick to trip them and finished it with my open locker, shut locker technique. "He's too strong!" said one of the street punks, "Run!" They ran off. "Yeah, you better run!" I said. The person got up, and he looked familiar. It was Toad. I remembered when we used to fight bad guys together and protect the princess. "To…." I said. "Our streets are covered with thugs," he said, "Its all because he left." "What?" I asked.

"Its all because Nicholas left to go back to his homeworld and never came back," said Toad. "That's not true," I said, "Because Zant…." "Now children can't go outside and play anymore, and on top of that Princess Toadstool's gone missing!" said Toad, "Its all his fault!" That name rang a bell. "Princess Toadstool?" I said, "She was here?"

"What's it matter to you?" he asked as he ran off. "Where are we?" asked Opal. "It must be the Mushroom Kingdom of the feature," I said, "Something must've happened while I was gone." We kept wondering. A man in a suit was looking at the city. "Who would've guessed that this Mushroom Kingdom went onto hell after all these years," he said, "The hero left and now I'm in control." He put his hands in some kind of water and washed them off. "Once we cleanse this city of all this fungus, the world will be under our control." "Lord Koopa," said one of his servants, "We just got word that some outsiders have come here." "Outsiders?" asked Koopa, "Find them, and eliminate them. Nothing will stand in my way." "As you wish," said the servant.

We saw a bar and went inside. "I can't believe the kingdom changed so much since I was gone," I said. "Its not your fault," said Aariqua, "Besides, a lot was going on in our world and we had to stop it." "Yeah," said Bolin. Some more street punks came into the bar. A clerk saw them. "Listen I don't know what you punks think you're doing but…" he said before one of them grabbed him. "Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you shut your mouth!" he said. He threw him down and they made a mess of things. One of them flirted with Aariqua. "Hey baby," he said. Aariqua spilled her drink on his face. "Damn, you're feisty," he said. "Hey leave her alone," said Opal. "Is anybody talking to you?!" he shouted.

"Listen buddy," I said as I turned around, "I suggest you keep your paws off my girl." "Who do you think you're talking to, Shrimp?" he asked. "Shrimp?" I asked, "I don't think you know who you're messing with, dickhead." He turned to me. "What the hell did you just call me?" he asked. "Dick. Head." I said. He grabbed me by my jacked and pinned me on the table and strangled me. I saw a chair and grabbed it with my legs and hit him and got some air. Another one of the thugs grabbed me. "You better watch your goddamn mouth!" he said as he threw me around. "Look, I don't want trouble," I said. He grabbed my arm and I grabbed a ball and hit his arm with it. The others tried to attack me and I fought them off in self defense.

"I said I don't want trouble," I said. They ran off. "Whoa," said the clerk, "I've never seen someone fight off thugs like that." "Yeah, I do it all the time," I said, "Karate saved my ass a lot of times." "What'll you have?" he asked. "Spiny burgers with a side of wigglers," I said. He gave me my order. "What happened here?" I asked as I ate. "This use to be a sweet city where we could go out and have fun, but all that changed when 'he' took over," said the clerk. "Who he?" I asked. "Koopa," said the clerk, "He's a crime boss who took over the mushroom kingdom. Because of him our city is caught in the middle of a gang war." "With who?" asked Aariqua. "The Buzzy Beetles, and the Monty Moles," said the clerk. "Can't the koopalings do something?" I asked. "How do you know them?" asked the clerk. I took off my shades and put on my green hat.

"Well I'll be damned," he said, "Telma come here!" Telma came over. "Its Nicholas!" she said, "I knew you'd come here." "Yeah," I said, "So I guess this is your bar in this world?" "That's right," said Telma, "And it's a good thing you showed up when you did. Those boys were causing a lot of trouble." We all laughed. "So what's up?" asked Bolin. She brought us to a room with some other guests. "This is the young man I was talking about," she said, "He's a martial artist." "We are well met," said the man with the book, "My name is Shad, and I am currently studying what is happening in the sky." "I am Ashei," said the girl with blue pigtails, "I am researching what is happening in the mountains. I am accompanied by a partner, but she isn't here." "It has been a long time," said the knight as he took off his mask, "Nicholas."

"Mr. White?" I asked. "When I heard about what you did I couldn't resist givng you a helping hand," he said, "If you need anything you tell me." "Ok," I said. "Auru is in another location researching the desert," said Telma. That word put a ring on Yugure's mind. "May I speak with you for a second?" The 4 of us went outside. "What's this about?" I asked. "I have a favor to ask," she said. "What is it?" I asked. "Would you mind going to the desert with me to find something called the Mirror of Twilight?" she asked, "Its our only way of getting into the realm of Twilight and stopping Zant." "Alright," I said, "No choice then. Maybe we'll also find the great power too." "Right," said Aariqua, "It's the only way we'll save Samuel." "Then let's get moving," I said. Wario and Waluigi were watching us. "Finally found you," said Waluigi. "Patience brother, we will get them soon," said Wario.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Twilight Master

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Nintendo, Korra or any quotes you might recognize!)

Aariqua, Bolin, Opal and I were heading out to find Auru to find out about the desert. "I hope we find that mirror soon," said Yugure, "My people are probably suffering by now." We kept going. Opal saw a person with binoculars. "Something told me you would arrive soon," said the person as he turned around. It was Auru. "Nicholas isn't it?" he asked. "That's me," I said. "You know Telma, right?" he asked, "I am one of the people in her secret group at the bar." "Yeah," said Bolin, "Telma told us all about you." "The 4 of you are coming here to discover the secrets of these strange events happening in the desert no?" asked Auru, "Or am I mistaken." "Nope," I said. "You do know right?" he asked, "The Gerudo desert once held a prison to hold the most dangerous of criminals. Most of those criminals were sentenced to death and were banished to another world from a cursed mirror."

"Wow," said Aariqua. "The prison is condemned, and the path to that desert is impassible," said Auru, "This desert holds the mirror." "We gotta find a way to get in there," I said. "The dangerous events plaguing this kingdom are also connected with this desert," said Auru, "Do you plan to find a way to get there?" "You bet," I said. "Well allow me to help," said Auru, "There is a man named Fyer who owns a teleporter. Give him this." He gave us a letter. "You'll find him down there," he said as he pointed to a house with some kind of pipe. We went down there. "What can I do for you youngsters?" he asked.

I gave him the letter. "So you want a to warp to the desert?" he asked. "That's right," I said. "Alright," he said, "But next time you should pay." He opened the door and we saw a pipe. "If we go down that pipe we should get to the desert in no time," I said. I jumped down and Aariqua followed. "Lady's first?" asked Bolin. Opal looked at him. "Ok," he said. He jumped down and Opal followed. Wario and Waluigi followed us when we were gone in the pipe. We got out of the pipe and saw that we were in the desert. "Whoa," we all said. "Well, we ain't gonna find the mirror here," I said, "Let's go." "Wait," said Yugure, "Before we go there's something you all should know."

"What is it?" asked Opal. "What do you think happened to those who tried to rule the sacred realm?" asked Yugure. "What?" I asked. "They were banished," said Yugure, "They were chased across the mushroom kingdom and Hyrule and driven into another realm." "oh…." Said Aariqua. "It was an entire new world," said Yugure, "Where the sun somehow still shines. Parts of that world became shadows that could not mingle with light, and soon it was called the Twilight Realm." She showed us visions of that world. "No one who was sent there could return to the light and were forever doomed to live in the twilight," said Yugure, "This history was passed on from generation to generation." "That's a lot to take in," said Bolin. "Now do you understand what I am?" she asked, "A descendant of the twilight." She showed us more visions.

"It use to be a peaceful world, until Zant took control and turned our people into Twilight beasts," said Yugure, "He killed my father and took my mother prisoner." We saw Zant with more twilight beasts. There was another person in a robe. "Who is that?" I asked. "His new apprentice," said Yugure, "She is said to know you somehow." "Well if I could see who she was I'd recognize her," I said. "Same here," said Aariqua. "Its clear to me that he somehow gained a new kind of power to become that powerful," said Yugure, "And I can't get in there without his power." "But you said…." Said Opal. "I was getting there," said Yugure, "Anyways there is another tale told by my people." "What is it?" asked Aariqua. "Although some are not allowed to go into this realm, there is still one link between these two worlds," said Yugure, "Some call it the mirror of Twilight. Its our only path to the Twilight Realm, and we must get there."

"If we get there we should find out what this power is and destroy it," said Opal. "No," said Yugure, "We need it in order to keep this world safe." "Then why don't we destroy the mirror?" asked Opal. "Bad option as well," said Yugure, "Even if the mirror was destroyed what's to stop him from using this power to get into our world again." "I don't think you understand," said Opal. "I don't understand what bitch?" asked Yugure, "That you're scared that you'll be consumed by darkness?" "You know what?" asked Opal, I have known for 1 CHAPTER and I'm sick and tired of….." said Opal. They were about to fight and I held them back. "Hey hey!" I said, "Break the mirror, destroy the power, it doesn't matter if we don't find the goddamn source. What matters is that Zant is stopped and our worlds are safe."

"He's right," said Bolin, "Now let's all work together and find it." We started walking into the desert. Some masked figures were watching us. "Found them." We kept walking. "It is really hot out here," I said. I took off my shirt. Opal was blushing. "Don't even think about it," said Aariqua. Bolin took off his shirt and tied it around his head. I saw a camp. "I'll bet those bublin creeps are in there," I said. We went in. We didn't know that those masked figures were there as well. I saw a bull. "Come here," I said. I took out some meat and it followed me. "That's right," I said, "come here." The bull came to me and I got on top. The others joined me. We started riding to the secret base. We got there and saw a bublin.

"Oh shit," I said. One of them attacked and I dodged. Aariqua got out her old staff and attacked one of them. Another bublin charged at Opal and she jumped out of the way and it hit the wall. "You know the funny thing about your Star Powers?" I asked. "What's that?" asked Aariqua. "You don't appreciate the fact that you can't do them anymore," I said. One of them. "I wish I had some old items," said Opal. "Items…. Wait a minute!" I said. I saw a block with a question mark on it and hit it. It released a raccoon tail. I grabbed and grew a tail and ears. "Whoa," said Aariqua. I flew around and attacked the bublins. "That ought to take care of 'em," I said. I was suddenly shot by a sniper. I lost my tail. I quickly got back up and saw the masked figures. Some of them surrounded me. "Put your hands in the air!" said one of them, "We are the Shy Guy Squad!" I saw another item block and it had an ice flower. I got up and was about to grab it. "Freeze!" said one of the shy guys. "I'm hungry," I said as I grabbed the flower. "I said freeze!" he said again. "I'm just getting a snack," I said.

I ate the flower and my clothes started to change. "Alright," he said as he pointed his gun at me, "You had your snack. Now, I want you to…." "I know, I know," I said, "Freeze." I froze him. The others went at me and I fought them off. I remembered I had the other elements I learned and did earthbending techniques. "Take that!" I said as I hit one of them. A hooded figure was looking at them and jumped down. He took off his robe and fought off the shy guys with some strange shadow magic. "Whoa!" said Bolin. "Retreat!" said one of them as they ran off. The man looked at us. "Whoever you are, you saved our asses," I said, "Thanks." He glared at me. "If you wish to thank me, then go back to wherever it is you came from," he said.

"Are there stories of a great power located in the desert?" asked Opal. "Yes," said the man, "But those who have tried to find it have failed miserably." "Well we're different," I said, "We won't fail." "Your courage is strong," said the man, "But it is best that you all leave, before its too late." "We come in peace," said Aariqua, "Our master, Samuel…" "Samuel?" asked the man, "Did you say Samuel?" "You know him?" I asked. "I am Mewthree," said Mewthree, "A Pokémon hybrid." "So basically you're half human and half pokemon," said Bolin. "That's right," said Mewthree, "I was an experiment made by soldiers, but when I found out what their true plans were, I managed to escape and found refuge in this world. What has happened to Samuel?"

"He had his powers taken from him by this man called Zant," I said. "Zant has came to your world?" asked Mewthree. "Yeah," I said. "If he manages to find the great power, your world is doomed," said Mewthree, "Come with me. We have no time to lose." Wario and Waluigi were watching us. "Finally found them," said Waluigi. The Shy Guys soidlers appeared. "Sir, we failed to subdue them," said one of them. "Don't worry," said Wario, "We'll have our fun soon enough."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Desert Temple

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Twilight Princess, Korra or any quotes you might recognize!)

We were following Mewthree to a secret area. "Within these walls is a temple where you will find the great power," said Mewthree, "As well as a mirror that can teleport you to the other world where Zant is." "Well let's do this," I said. "Be warned," said Mewthree, "For there are ghosts and creatures of the undead that lurk in this temple. You must be careful." "Got it," I said. "When you have time, come to the forest," said Mewthree, "There I will teach you the secrets of Twilight Magic. Good luck, chosen one." He vanished. "Let's go," I said. We were in the temple and we saw 4 torches. "I've only been here 5 seconds and I'm already freaking out," said Bolin. "Chill Bolin," I said, "We're right here." We went closer to the flames. 4 lanterns came from a room and went to the four flames and took them.

"What are they doing?!" said Opal. 3 of them went into 3 separate rooms. One of them stared at us. It tried to attack us and I went into my beast form and struck back. I clawed on it and grabbed the light from its soul. It unleashed a scent. I sniffed it and saw the scent of the 3 remaining ghosts. I went to one of the rooms. "I guess we follow the dog," said Bolin. We went into a room full of skeletons. "Wow," said Aariqua, "Mewthree wasn't kidding about the skeleton part. We were looking at them. One of them grabbed my leg. "Pardon my French, but get this thing off me!" I said. Aariqua punched it. It got back up and went after me. Aariqua got out her staff. "Keep away from him!" she said. Two of them grabbed Aariqua's hands and held her down. I jumped at them and knocked them out. A giant skeleton came at me and I grabbed an old sword and fought it off.

"I can't take these freaks anymore," I said. I saw a door and opened it. Another ghost appeared. It went after Opal and Bolin got in the way of it and punched it. I clawed at it and it dodged and grabbed me. "Put me down you freak," I said. I clawed its face and finished it off with a bite. I spat out the soul and grabbed the flame. There were two rooms left with a ghost on each side. "Let's split," I said, "Opal and Bolin, you take that door. Aariqua you go with me." "Got it boss," said Bolin. We went into the room. "It sure is creepy in here," said Aariqua. "You said it," I said. There was a door on the other side but an object was blocking our way. "I'll lift this thing and you go," I said. I lifted it up, giving Aariqua enough time to get through. I lifted it up some more so I could get to the other side. We saw a poe through the door. I kicked the door open and it charged at me.

I clawed at it again and bit it. "You're no match for me!" I said. I ran around it until it got dizzy and finished it off. I then grabbed its flame. "3 down, 1 to go," I said. We saw some more skeletons coming. "Come on already," I said. Meanwhile Bolin and Opal saw a treasure chest. "I wonder what's in it," said Opal as she opened it. It was a giant top spinner. "Wow," she said, "I could use this." She used it to get to the other side and Bolin jumped. Meanwhile we were fighting more skeleton soldiers. Some of them regenerated after they were defeated. I did the helm splitter on one of them and they got back up. "Wait a minute," I said, "Aariqua get back!" "Ok," she said. I got out a bob-omb and threw it at them and they exploded. "That should take care of them," I said. Bolin and Opal fought off the last ghost and got the flame. We all met in the main room and the door opened. "Alright!" said Bolin. We kept going. There were some gears and chains. Opal got out her spinner and used it to turn the gears and open the door.

It was a dark room and I saw some kind of sword stuck to ropes. I cut one of them. The sword came to life. "Uh oh," I said. It tried to attack me and I got out of the way. I used my senses and saw another ghost. I bit it and it revealed itself. It was some kind of reaper. It spun around and tried to attack Aariqua. I threw a rock at it and it fell down. I used my sword to attack it. It pushed me off. Bolin did some earthbending attacks to slow it down and buy me some time. I jumped and kicked it. It was weakened. I decided to finish it with an ending blow. It vanished into ashes. It dropped a key to the other room and we used it to open the door. "That was one hell of a battle," said Yugure, "But what comes next will be more so."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She pointed to a giant skeleton like dragon. "Whoa," said Aariqua. Zant appeared. "Been a while," he said. "Zant!" I said. "You still live," he said, "How astonishing. No wonder some call you this 'hero'." I got out my sword. "This is truly a bittersweet reunion," he said, "This may be the last time I see you alive!" He cast some kind of spell to make a sword and placed it on the head of the skeleton creature. It started to come to life as the sand was being drained. "The Dry Bone King is back!" he said. Yes, it was the Dry Bone King reborn and transformed. It attacked and we got out of the way. Some kind of clones came out from the sand. "There's gotta be some kind of weakspot," I said. I saw a bone that was close to breaking. "That's it!" I said. I did an airbending move that made some kind of circle and flew at the bone. Some clones got in my way and I moved and punch the bone. He was getting weaker. He grabbed Bolin. "Bolin!" I said.

"Help!" he said. I blew a gust of wind at its hand and he fell. Opal caught him just in time. "Thanks Opal," he said. "Don't mention it," said Opal. I went at the bone again and smashed it. His entire body started to crumble and the head fell down. The sand started to fall. "That was easy," I said. I punched the head. "Who's the tough guy now," I said. The head came back to life and tried to attack me. I fell down. "Nicholas!" said Opal, "Catch!" I caught the spinner and used it on the rails. It tried to attack me and I avoided it. I got closer and used my spinner on the head and it fell down. I attacked the sword and finished it off with the ending blow. The head exploded. I jumped back up to the top. "Thank goodness you're ok," said Aariqua as she gave me a hug.

We went to the exit and went to the top of the temple. More twilight beasts appared and we fought them off. It made another warp. I used the spinner and got to the top of a statue and pulled some kind of platform up. There was a giant rock and a mirror. "This is it!" said Yugure. There was also a table with 7 gem holders. "The great power!" I said. We looked at the table and saw that the gems were gone. "They're gone," I said, "They're gone!" "Gone?" asked Aariqua, "How?" "Someone must've took it," I said. Yugure screamed. She bent down on her knees and had a tear in her eye. I saw a light and looked up. There were 6 people standing on. "A dark entity lurks in the twilight and houses an evil power," said the first one. "You whom are chosen by the heavens, hear us," said the 2nd one. "We have guarded the mirror of twilight ever since the ancient times," said the 3rd person.

"Yet it has been fragmented by a mighty type of magic," said the 4th one. "That magic is a dark power he possesses," said the 5th one, "The one called Tatanga." "Who gave it to him?" I asked. "The evilest man who ever walked the face of the earth," said the 6th one, "His name is… Ganondorf." They showed us visions of him. "His goal in life was to take dominion over our world and turn it into a planet of monsters, and merge it with your world where you came from," said the 1st one, "He was known as a demon thief who possessed dark magic that no one could match. Soon we managed to subdue him and bring him to justice." We saw a vision of him being chained. They plunged a sword through him in the vision. "Yet," said the 2nd person. Gannondorf broke free, took the sword and killed one of the sages.

"He somehow had the power granted to him by dark ones," said the 1st sage. In the vision the remaining sages banished him to the Twilight Realm. "You fools may have bested me, but one day my son will rise and take my place as ruler of this kingdom!" he said as he disappeared. "His hatred and lust for power has made him into a powerful monster, and soon Tatanga learned the magic and now he's wreaking revenge," said the 4th sage, "Perhaps he managed to pass it onto Zant as well." "You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power?" asked Yugure, "Its too late now." "However, only the true leader could destroy the mirror," said the 1st sage, "Zant merely broke it into fragments." "What?" I asked. "Once destroyed, the mirror of Twilight is scattered around different lands in the Mushroom Kingdom," said the 6th sage, "One is in the mountains."

"One is in the forest in the ancient grove," said the 3rd sage. "And one is in the heavens," said the 1st one, "Along with the great power that you seek." "It is?" I asked. "You should be able to gather the 3 pieces," said the 5th sage, "But be ready, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments." "I don't care," I said, "I'll do anything to save both our worlds from a horrible fate." "I'll be ready," I said. "We're with you," said Bolin. "Thanks guys," I said. I looked up to the sky. A hooded figure was watching us. "Oh Nicholas," she said, "If only you could see how much I miss you."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The snowy mountains

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Korra, or any quotes you may recognize!)

We were back at the secret bar looking at the map. Opal was pointing to a red spot. "It looks like Ashei is in this area exploring the mountains. "Snowpeak mountains," said Aariqua, "We're bound to find something there." "Yeah," I said, "If we go there we might find another mirror piece." "Speaking of which, how's Saria doing?" asked Telma. "She's doing fine," I said, "Ronald is still looking for a way to get her memory back." "I'm sure he will," said Telma. We took a warp pipe to the mysterious hole that Aariqua talked about earlier and saw two Zoras guarding it. "I think it would be best if you avoided this area," said one of them, "Not only has the weather been bad, but there have been rumours of a monster attacking us." "We'll see for ourselves," I said. "Be careful," said the other one.

We went through and found ourselves in a snowy blizzard. A stranger was looking at the mountains. "Nicholas," it said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. The person took off the mask. It was Ashei. "What brings you here?" she asked. "We're looking for a Twilight mirror peace," said Aariqua. "Ever since the domain was covered in ice, the mountains are colder than usual," said Ashei as she looked, "I also heard a strange story from the zoras." "About what?" asked Opal. Bolin was freezing. "Apparently there's been a beast seen frequently in the domain, so I came and waited, and as they predicted, it appeared." "Whoa," I said. "It looked like this," she said as she gave me a picture. I looked at it. "It looks like its been stealing red fish from the water," said Ashei, "I want to investigate but I can't navigate through this blizzard. You best not go without a plan."

I looked at the picture again. "Well, I hope you know someone who can tell us about this thing," said Opal, "Like a scientist or something." That gave me an idea. "I know just the one," I said. We came back to the real world and went to Gadd Science Inc. "Well I'll be," said Luna as she came down, "Its been far too long since you came for a visit." "Yeah," I said, "How's process going." "Its going," said Luna, "That's the important part." I saw a familiar face. "Isaac?" I said. He turned around and saw me. "Bro!" he said. We gave each other a hug. "I haven't seen you in years," I said, "What are you doing In GSI?" "I work here," he said, "Who are your friends." "This is Opal, Bolin, and this is my girlfriend Aariqua," I said. "Pleasure to meet you young lady," he said as he shook her hand, "My you have soft hands." I pulled his hand off. "Paws off," I said with a smile.

"Anyways, we need to see Elvin," said Aariqua, "We have something he's gonna wanna see." "What is it?" asked Isaac. I showed him the picture. Elvin saw it. "What do we have here?" he asked us. "This woman from the MK showed us this pic and we were thinking you can help," said Opal. "It looks like he has something called a…." said Elvin, "What do they call those red fish?" "Reekfish," said a familiar voice. It was Rails. "I heard stories of a beast man," he said, "And he goes there to find reekfish." "Reekfish?" I asked. "They feed on a valuable type of coral, and without it, not even the best fisher can catch one," said Rails, "Look at my earing. It is made of coral and I would like you to have it." He gave it to me. "Wow," I said. "I received it from my mother, but I no longer need it," he said, "As I look at you I get a sense of what my mother wants from me, and what I should do." I smiled. "I will return to my home soon," said Rails, "The reekfish can be found in Mother and Son Rocks." "Thanks," I said. We warped back to the MK.

I went to mother and son rocks and went fishing for a reekfish and caught one. I turned into a wolf and smelled its scent. "If we follow this scent we'll find the monster," I said, "Bolin, you're with me, Aariqua and Opal, you stay back at the bar." "Roger," said Aariqua. We got a sleigh and followed the scent. I heard some barking. "Snow wolves!" I said. I dashed past them and they followed me. We were climbing up the mountain while still following the scent. "Its getting stronger," I said, "I feel it." The scent went into a cave and we went through it. Bolin saw something climbing up. "That has to be the monster they were talking about," he said. "Let's follow it," I said as I climbed up. He followed me. It was starting to get more snowy as we went up. More twilight beasts showed up. "You gotta be kidding me," I said. They went to attack us and I fended them off with my sword techniques while Bolin helped with earth bending. "That takes care of that," I said. The monster saw us and we got in our fighting stance. "This is it!" said Bolin

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Immediately **

The shadowy figure turned into a yeti like creature. He was holding a fish. "I heard ruckus, and…. Just a human," he said, "I see humans not too often." "Yeah," said Bolin. "Why humans come here?" asked the yeti, "You on…. Spiritual journey, to look for true self?" We spent the next few hours explaining to the yeti about the mirror. "Uh, you look for mirror in far place," said the yeti, "But you make good climb and lucky to meet me. I find shiny mirror piece, same you look for huh?" "Yes!", I said, "Where is it?" "Come to mirror and see yourself," he said, "I brought fish, and I make you hot meal." "So how do we get there exactly," said Bolin. "We slide," said the yeti, "Do like me." He kicked the tree and got a snowboard. I did the same and followed him. "Here goes," said Bolin as he got his board.

"Yeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaw!" I said as I went down. Bolin was trying to keep up. He ended up going too fast and hit a pile of snow that was near the house. "Ow," he said. I pulled him out and saw a golden wolf. He warped me back to his location and turned into the lost knight. "We meet again young hero," he said, "This next skill I am about to teach you is a dangerous one. If you fail, your life may be at risk. Do you still wish to learn?" "Yes," I said. "Very well," said the knight, "The next move is the mortal draw." He showed it to me. "In order to do this, you must strike when the enemy least expects it." "Wow," I said. "Now, you try," he said. He came closer, and I did the mortal draw when he least noticed. "Impressive," he said, "The 4th skill has been passed on." "Awesome!" I said. I was warped back to the house. Yugure came out of my shadow. "He's got a nice looking place for a beast man," she said. "I'll say," I said. As we went inside we saw a smaller yeti. "…Who?" she asked. She saw us.

"Sorry, I have sickness," she said, "Come closer?" We came a little closer. "You cute little human," she said, "Husband told me you come to look at mirror." "That's right," I said. "My husband found it, but it pretty thing," said the female yeti, "Since I get mirror, bad things happen and I get sick." "Oh," said Bolin. "We lock it in 3rd bedroom," she said, "I can tell you where key is." She gave us a map of the mansion. "Sweet," I said. "Fever makes head blurry, but I think key is in this room," she said as she marked it. One of the doors opened and we went through it. We saw the yeti making soup. "Ah, you," he said. We came closer and saw the soup he was making. "Wife look bad huh," he said, "Not healthy since mirror. So I make soup for her."

"I see," I said. "Fish from Zora are much nutritious," he said. "Yeah," said Bolin, "You should try the north water…" I covered his mouth. "You don't want this guy scaring the water nation," I said. "You can try some, it give you energy," he said. I tried some and it tasted good. "Looks like you're making some gumbo," I said. "Soup not same as gumbo?" asked the yeti. "Kinda," I said. We saw some other ingrediants. "Well, you have fun with your gumbo soup or whatever," said Bolin, "Nick and I are gonna go find the key to the 3rd room." "Oh no," I said, "Yeti was kind enough to let us in his home, so you are gonna help him." I gave him a knife and some mushrooms. "Mince these mushrooms," I said. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Mince the mushrooms!" I said, "Hop to it." I went to another room. There was a button and a block. I pushed the block over and another room opened.

It let me outside and through another door. "Its cold as hell out here," I said. I saw a treasure chest. "Too easy," I said. I went to the door and it locked itself. Two soldiers came out that were made of ice. I got out my sword and fought them. I used my sword techniques and they countered each one. I tried jumping over and one of them threw me around. "Damn," I said, "They know my every move….. except for this one." I came closer without my sword. Just as they were about to attack I did the mortal draw and they were defeated. I opened the chest and found a pumpkin. "What the hell?" I asked. "This isn't right," said Yugure, "We should talk to the lady and let her know." I went back to the room where the big yeti was and saw Bolin struggling to mince a mushroom. "Let me show you how its done," I said as I took the knife. I minced the mushroom. "Start off slow and you just might get it," I said.

The yeti was looking at the soup. "What flavor?" he asked, "Uh….. Pumpkin!" He turned to me. "You have pumpkin," he said. "Yes, I…." I said before he pushed me and took the pumpkin. "OW!" I said. "Pumpkin," he said as he put it in the gumbo-soup, "Thanks. You can try if you like." I went back to the room and talked to the female yeti. "You find it?" she asked. "No, but I did find a pumpkin," I said. "Oh, that not good," she said, "Maybe in this room." She marked another room. Another door opened and I went through. The path was covered with ice. I saw a cannonball and a cannon. I placed it in, and put a bob-omb in and the cannon fired destroying the ice. I went through the door and it locked.

"Great," I said. I heard footsteps. It was a lizard knight with some kind of wrecking ball. It threw the ball and I dodged. "There's gotta be a weak-spot," I said. I jumped over and saw its tail revealed. "Aha!" I said. I slashed it and it turned around. I repeated the same move and he was weakened. I finished it with a finishing blow and it died. "This ball and chain could be useful," I said. I took it and went onward. I used the ball and chain to smash the ice and found the chest and opened it. It was some goat cheese. "Seriously?" I asked. "Food again?" asked Yugure, "I knew this was gonna be wrong. Let's go back." We went back to the room and saw the yeti looking at the gumbo soup again. "Needs more punch," he said, "...Good smell!" He turned to me. "What you have?" he asked. He pushed me and caught the cheese. "Perfect ingredient," the yeti said as he put it in the soup, "Little more time on fire, it become gourmet soup." "Whatever you say," I said. Bolin tried to sip some but the yeti smacked his hand. "No touch until ready," said the yeti. "Y-y-y-yes sir," he said. I went back to the female yeti. "I think I remember," she said, "It in this room." She marked another room.

"I hope this isn't food again," said Yugure. I went up to the 3rd floor to find the key. "If the map is correct it should be right here," I said. I moved the map and saw some kind of ice monster. "Shit!" I said as I got out the way. I saw a cannon on the other side and a cannonball. I jumped over and started the cannon. "Bye-bye freak!" I said. The cannon fired and destroyed the monster. I went in and saw a chest and opened it. "Finally!" I said. It was the key. I started heading back to the room, but the female yeti was already there. "You found key," she said, "Bedroom right above us. I take you there." I followed her to the top of the room and opened the door. "Please, this way," she said. I followed her. She took me to the mirror. "Here… mirror, you look at it," she said, "So pretty…. Pretty…." Her voice started to change. "Pretty…. Lovely," she said. "Are you feeling ok?" I asked. She turned around and her face was warped.

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!" she said. The windows broke and she was turned into some kind of ice cuccoon. I got out my ball and chain and started smashing it and it started to shrink. It shot some ice things at me and I dodged them and hit it with the ball and chain. The yeti was free but created another kind of protection field. It floated around me and I started smashing the ice with the ball and chain. After enough hits the field was broken. The female yeti fell down and it was turned back to normal. The mirror piece fell and I caught it. "We have two mirror shards down and two more left," said Yugure, "But I feel bad about how we treated that girl." She looked at the yeti. "To think the mirror of Twilight could change people like this," she said, "Let's find the last two and save this world, before more innocent people suffer like her." The yeti opened the door and pushed me out of the way. "Damn it!" I said. The female yeti woke up.

"What…. What wrong with me?" she asked. "You just dreaming," said the big yeti. "Yeto," said the female yeti, "Mirror you gave…." "Forget about mirror," said Yeto, "Look into eyes of Yeto. True beauty lies there. Who need mirror." "My love," said the female yeti. I smiled. Bolin came running through the doors. "Nick, I heard screaming and…." He said before he saw what was happening. "Let's go," I said. We warped out of the mansion. I saw a stranger in a hood. "Who is that?" I asked. "Who's what?" asked Bolin. "That stranger, she was…" I said before I looked and noticed she was gone, "Huh?" "You might be seeing things dude," said Bolin, "Let's get back." We started heading back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The wonderer of the forest Grove.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Korra, Nintendo, or any quotes you might recognize!)

We were looking at the map to find the forest grove. "It looks like its back in our world," I said, "In Ordon Villiage." "Looks like Mr. White is already checking the place out." "Then I'll go pay him a visit," I said, "Something tells me the forest grove is dangerous. I can't risk anyone getting in the crossfire." "What?" asked Bolin, "But what if…." Aariqua stopped him. "He's right," she said, "Nicholas may be stubborn at times, but its because he cares for us." "Right," said Opal, "You told me to stay behind cause you didn't want me hurt." "Oh yeah," said Bolin. "Well be careful," said Aariqua, "After what happened with Kamek…." "I know," I said. "Stay safe," she said, "I love you." "You too," I said. Koopa was watching us. "Leave the other 3 alone," he said, "The boy is the only one that matters." "Yes sir," said a shy guy soldier, "What are your orders now?" "Follow him," said Koopa, "Make sure the 3 mirror piece is never found." "We'll make sure of it," said the Shy Guy Commander.

Yugure and I warped back to my world and ended up in N Faron Woods. Mr. White saw me. "It sure has been a while since we last took a walk in the forest? Our world has changed," he said. "I'll say," I said. "Say…. Do you know about the far side of this deep gorge?" he asked, Some say there's an ancient temple deep within the woods." "No way," I said. "Yes way," he said, "It holds a sacred power that only those who were chosen could master. Would you take on this task and retrieve it?" "You bet I will," I said. "I knew you would," he said. He did a call for his chicken. "Just use my partner to cross," he said. I held onto the chicken and flew to the other side and went in a cave.

I saw that there were platforms that needed to be blown near me. "Here goes," I said. I was about to do an airbending move but someone else did it. I looked up and saw Jinora and Kai. "Jinora, and Kai?" I said, "What are you two doing here?" I asked. "Dad sent us to look for this temple in the forest grove," said Jinora. "Well I'll be," I said, "I'm lookin' for it too." "You'll need help," said Kai. "I guess I have no choice then," I said. We kept going. There was some kind of light. "Who's there," I said. I shot a gust of wind at the light and it disappeared. I heard a horn. "Its that skull kid again," I said, "We'll have to split up and find him. "I'll take the right path," said Jinora. "I got the left," said Kai. "Looks like I got the middle," I said as I went through.

Wario and Waluigi were following us. "Those fools won't know what hit them," said Wario, "We'll wait til he gets the mirror piece and then snatch it at the last minute." "Excellent brother," said Waluigi. They kept following me as I was going through the forest. I heard that horn again. Kai heard it too. "Big mistake," he said. He blew a gust of wind at the sound and he hit nothing. "Where are you?" he said. Jinora was following the same sound.

I was deep in the forest grove looking for the next piece of the mirror. "Its gonna take a miracle to look for it in here," I said as I kept going. As I went deep in, I heard some strange noises. "Who's there," I said getting into a fighting stance, "Show yourself." The voices got louder. "I'm warning you," I said, "I know karate!" Some strange spirits came at me and I avoided them. "What the hell?" I said to myself. More came at me and I blocked them. I tried to hit them with a punch but it had no effect. One of them pinned me down and tried to attack me and I pushed it off. Another spirit clawed me and I lost some blood. I kept avoiding them and I was losing strength.

"This can't be it," I said. Suddenly someone shot a blue fireball at one of them. A figure jumped from the trees and fought them off saving my life. I heard his voice but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I lost consciousness for a moment. Later I woke up in some kind of tree. It was pouring rain and the sky was grey. "Where am i?" I asked. "You've been out for about 4 hours," said the person. "You…. Saved me?" I asked. "You were in danger so I had to protect you," he said, "Something told me you would be here, Nicholas." "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know more than just your name," said the person, "I know you're a fighter, and you came here to train and become stronger than before. MewThree said you would be here." "He did?" I asked. "I was once his apprentice when I was young," said the person, "Now I travel the world to improve my strength." "Who are you?" I asked. He turned around. He has a white gi with sleeves torn off, a red headband, and red gloves. It was….. him. "I don't believe it," I said, "Its…." It was Ryu. "This forest was crawling with monsters from the day the Twilight covered this world," he said. "Yeah," I said, "I'm trying to find the mirror piece so I can go to the source and get my powers back." "Zant is a powerful foe," said Ryu, "Even stronger than M Bison." I looked outside and it was raining. Jinora was searching for me. "Nicholas?" she asked, "Where are you?"

A shadowy figure was looking at her. "Who's there?" she asked. The figure turned into a gorilla. It attacked Jinora and she countered. She used airbending offensively and defensively to try and avoid its attacks. It was stronger than she was. Jinora jumped over it and tried to punch it and it countered. She fell to the ground. "What do you want from me?!" she asked. She did an airbending move to blow the gorilla away and it countered with a thunder punch. She got out of the way and tried to attack with the staff and the gorilla countered attack. She fell to the ground. The gorilla was about to finish off Jinora when it saw the staff she was carrying. It was the staff I use to carry.

"Forgive me, daughter of Nicholas," he said. Jinora shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Did you just….. talk?" she asked. "I am Donkey Kong," said Donkey Kong, "But people call me DK for short." "Ok, I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked. "I'm afraid not," he said. "I'm worried about Jinora and Kai," I said, "What if I'm not strong enough to fight them?" "You will be," said Ryu. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I will teach you how to fight," said Ryu, "There are more moves that even you don't know about." "There are?" I asked. "It takes a true spirit of a fighter to survive in this forest," said Ryu, "And you may be strong, but you still have much to learn." "True," I said, "But you'll really teach me?" "Yes," he said.

We took the next few hours training. He was showing me to use the enemy's strength against him. "Sometimes you will not have your sword in combat," said Ryu, "The best way is to take down the armor and finish the enemy off." He showed me a move. I copied him and did the move. "Amazing," said Ryu. We had a few sparring matches for the next few days. Meanwhile DK was telling Jinora about how he met me and how I saved his country. "After seeing what the boy could do, I swore to myself that I would learn how to fight," he said, "No one would ever threaten the jungle again. I took a trip here to protect this forest."

"Can you help me find something?" asked Jinora. "What is it?" asked DK. "Nicholas, Kai, and I are trying to find the temple of the sacred forest grove," said Jinora, "But they both got lost hunting for this skull kid. I'm worried about them." "A friend of Nicholas is a friend of mines," said DK, "I will find them and the temple." "Thank you," said Jinora. The sun started to rise and Kai was sleep. He woke up to a door opening. "The temple's gotta be in there," he said. He was looking at a door. "Here goes," he said as he went in. the color started to go away. "There's Kai," said Jinora. She and DK went in and followed him. Ryu and I saw the doors. "The temple lies within these doors," said Ryu, "You must go and follow them." "I will," I said as I bowed to him, "Thank you for the training." "Good luck hero," he said, "You'll need it." I went through and heard some noises. It was Ooccoo. "At last we've found the temple!" she said. She went in and I followed them. Wario and Waluigi saw us.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Moving Statues

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Korra, or anything that has to do with Nintndo. Except for my OCs.)

Yugure and I went inside the temple looking for Jinora and Kai. "Those two couldn't have gone far," I said. "Hmmmm," she said. "What is it?" I asked. "In the grove there was always matching statues, but there's only one statue here," said Yugure. I turned into a wolf and used my senses and saw that there was a statue missing. "You're right," I said. "This door won't open unless we find that statue," said Yugure. We went up to another door and Yugure forced it open. We saw Ooccoo again. "Not so fast," she said, "This is where we've been trying to get to." "Ok…." I said. "The ancient technology of our people sleeps in this place," she said, "We've searched for it all over, and I know its here, and once we find it we can go home. Please help us look for it." "Ok…." I said. We kept going through.

Jinora was looking around for us. "Guys, where are you?" she asked. She found a lizard soldier and shy guys looking around and hid. "Find those kids and dispose of them," said the lizard soldier. "Consider it done, Captain Spike," said one of the shy guy soldiers. "Whoever this Koopa guy is, he sure doesn't want us around," said Jinora. She kept going to find us. Wario was watching her. "Hmmmmmm," he said. I was in a room with 3 different areas. "They gotta be in one of these places," I said as I kept looking for them. Yugure sensed something. "That's odd," she said, "The statues are moving at us." I looked and saw them. They looked like they were just about ready to chop us to pieces. "Oh no," I said. I got out my sword and started fighting them.

"What are these guys made of, stone?" I asked. I punched one of them and hurt my arm. "Me and my big mouth." They kept coming at me and I fought them off. "Yugure, what's their weakspot?" I asked. She looked and saw a blue glowing gem. "Hit the back!" she said. I did the helm splitter and attacked the back and took one of them down. I then used chaos control to freeze time around me and took out the rest of them. "Piece of cake," I said. Jinora found herself in a room with statues around. She saw a man with an airbending robe. It was Tenzin's. The stranger turned around and it was Wario. "Where did you find that?" she asked. "I think you know where I got it, little girl," said Wario. He threw the robe down. "Where is he?" she asked. "Oh, he'll be safe," said Wario, "For now." She charged at him and he did an earthbending move to block her attack.

"What?" she asked. "That's right," said Wario, "I actually know earthbending." He shot rocks at her and she dodged them. "Oh no you don't," he said. He combined stones together to make hands and grab her. He brought her back and threw her down. She blew herself away before he could dodge. "You can't hide forever!" Wario shouted. I kept going through obstacles avoiding spikes and swinging axes trying to stay alive. "Where are they?" I asked. Ooccoo sensed that the treasure was close. "Hey, wait!" I said as I followed her. We went into a room and saw a statue. "Whoa!" I said, "There's the statue up there." Another statue turned around. "Can I help you?" I asked. The statue pulled out its sword. "None shall pass the Darknut," said Darknut. "Well if it's a sword fight you want," I said as I pulled out my sword, "It's a sword fight you'll get!" we clashed at each other. Kai found himself in another room in the temple. "She's gotta be around here somewhere," said Kai. Waluigi appeared in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked. "Me?" asked Waluigi, "My brother and I are assassins hired by Koopa." "Brother?" asked Kai.

"He's not here at the moment," said Waluigi, "He's on a little get together, with Jinora." "What?" asked Kai. "I hear he's popular with women," said Waluigi, "He might be getting lucky." "Where is she?" asked Kai. "You'll find out soon," said Waluigi. He threw a piece of a pipe at him and he dodged. "Your move," said Waluigi. Kai came at him with airbending barrage attacks and Waluigi quickly dodged them. "Too slow," he said. When he saw an opening, he attacked Kai with quick punches and attacks. Waluigi dashed around him and then kicked him. "You call yourself an airbender," he said, "But you're just a thief." He blew a gust of wind at him and he fell. I was battling the Darknut. He charged at me and I jumped and attacked and he blocked the shield. I used all my strength and slashed my sword and some of his armor fell off.

"All bark and no bite," I said. I attacked again and he lost his shield. He did a stab attack and I rolled over and attacked again. All of his armor was gone. He threw his big sword and I dodged. Jinora was battling Wario and he grabbed her neck and threw her down. "I'm not giving up!" said Jinora. She blew a gust of wind at him and he dodged and made some earth gloves. He slammed the ground making it shake and she did an air cycle and avoided the quake. She then jumped and hit his head with her staff. Some kind of chip fell out of his hair and he fell down. "A mind control chip," she said. He woke up and saw where he was. "What happened?" he asked. "I'll explain on the way," said Jinora, "Help me find the others." I fought the Darknut and he tried to attack again. He kicked the sword out of my hand and was about to finish me off. Someone froze him and kicked the sculpture making it break.

"Whoever you are, you saved my life," I said. "My name isn't important," she said, "All that matters is that you save this world and yours. Princess Toadstool is here looking for you." "She's alive?" I asked. "Yes," said the stranger, "The time will come when you find her." She disappeared. Waluigi grabbed a pipe and started beating Kai with it making him weaken. "Time to end this," he said. He did a jump attack and Kai blew him to the top and he fell. The same chop fell off him and was broken. "Where am i?" asked Waluigi. I saw a strange looking rod and picked it up. "The dominion rod," said Yugure, "With it you can control that statue. "Cool," I said. I used it and the statue followed me. It went into some kind of bell and disappeared. "If I follow it down, I can get it to that door. Someone put their gun up on my head.

"Not so fast," said a shy guy soldier. Spike came up. "I thought I caught your scent," he said. "Spike," I said, "I should've known you'd be Zant's soldier." "We had an agreement," said Spike, "With my new army, I'm gonna take over the MK, and this world as well. Nothing's gonna stop me when you're out of the way." I saw an item block. I jumped up and punched it and got a raccoon suit. "Oh yeah," I said. "Waste him!" said Spike. The shy guys shot at me and I dodged them all. I flew around and attacked them all. Spike got out his sword and attacked and I dodged and spun my tail at him. "Come on, you call that an attack," I said. "I'll give you something to laugh about!" said Spike. He charged at me and suddenly paint appeared and he tripped. A stranger appeared in a blue like substance.

"Good thing I came before you got your ass kicked," she said. She took off the mask and it was Luna. "How did you know where I was?" I asked. "Dad showed me," said Luna, "Now let's take this fool down." She slid around paint distracting him while I came in for the attack. We clashed at each other with swords. He spat out a spiky ball and I jumped out of the way. "Nice try," I said. I did a tornado spin kick and he fell to the ground. Luna subdued him with a strange paint attack. "Artists always have their fun," she said. Kai, Jinora, Wario, and Waluigi were all at the door where the statue was missing. Luna, Yugure and I came down with the statue and the rod and brought it back.

The doors opened. There were 4 matching statues. "The mirror piece has to be in here," said Jinora. I heard noises. I looked up and saw an arachnid with a big eye. "Uh oh," said Kai. It crawled around. "I got an idea," I said. I saw an item block and got the ice flower. I shot the eye and it fell. I used the dominion rod to control it and it pounded the spider. It got back up and spat some mini spiders and I destroyed them. It flew back up. Wario shot a rock at the spider and it fell. It quickly got back up and went at us. I jumped up and attacked the eye. It glowed yellow and it tried to hit me with a laser and I jumped. I used my chain shooters to pin it down. "Kai, the rod!" I said. He quickly grabbed it and controlled the statue. It started to vanish and smoke surrounded it.

"That takes care of…." I said before I looked again. A giant eyeball dashed around it. "Ew!" said Jinora, "Kill it! Kill it!" I shot an ice flower and froze it and then smashed it into pieces. The 3rd mirror piece appeared. "3 down, 1 to go," I said. "You saw how nasty that monster was right?" asked Yugure, "The evil within these shards is more powerful than you could imagine." "What does that mean?" asked Waluigi. "It means we could be reassembling something evil," said Yugure, "This could be something we might have to destroy completely." She made a portal. "We have to hurry to the sky," said Yugure, "That's where the last piece is." "Then let's find it," I said. "For humans, you two are quite acceptable," said Wario, "Good luck." Jinora, Kai, and I appeared at the entrance of the temple.

Ooccoo came out. "Well done brave adventurers," she said, "Ooccoo sees what she is looking for." She was looking at the dominion rod. "But its been used so much that I think its magic is exhausted," she said, "We might have to look for statues to return its magic." "Statues?" I asked, "Hey, wait!" She ran off. "Come back here, what happened to the dominion rod?" asked Yugure. We looked at it and it was rusted. "I suppose a useless rod is just baggage, but what are you gonna do?" "She said something about returning to the sky," said Jinora, "If we go to the bar and ask about the statues we could find some information." "Then let's go," I said. I looked at the sky. Then I took a blade and cut my hair short and put some tape on my hands. "Its time to bring this world back to normal," I said. The postman came. "I have a letter from Ronald for you. Mr. Nicholas," he said as he gave it to me. "My business is concluded for now." He ran off. "What a weirdo," said Jinora. I read the letter and was surprised. "What is it?" asked Kai. "Its about Saria," I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The Race

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Twilight Princess, Korra, or any quotes you might recognize!)

We were back at Kakariko Villiage in Ronald's sanctuary with Saria. "What's this about Saria's memory you were talking about?" I asked. "Fortune has smiled upon us," he said, "If things go well, we'll simply be able to regain Saria's memory. Do you know Shad, a friend of Telma?" "Yeah," I said. "It seems he's here researching the heavens and came to the basement here," he said, "And as Saria was saved, she heard someone talking about the rod of the heavens." "Ok," I said. "The elder believes the best way to regain her memory is to look for lost fragments of what happened in her past," said Ronald, "If we work backward to the very place, we might be able to retrieve it. But first, please take this to Telma." He gave me a letter. I jumped down to the basement and saw Shad.

"Nicholas, you're just in time," he said, "Do you remember what I told you about the sky beings known as the Oocca?" "Yeah," I said. "Look at this statue," he said pointing to the statue, "It's the same one from the manuscripts my father gave me. There are many around this world like this one, but it looks different from the others." "What does it do?" asked Aariqua. "It reacts to these things called sky writings," said Chad, "'Awaken us with the word that breaks the seal' it says. Isn't Saria a friend of yours?" "Yes," said Aariqua. "Its simply tragic that she lost her memory," said Shad, "Well lets try this out." He got out a book and did a strange chant. Nothing happened. I felt a strange light. "The rod," I said, "Hey, maybe I can find out what's wrong with it," I said." "You are a true help," said Shad as he gave me the book and left. I came back up. "Alright," I said, "Let's go find Saria's memory."

Mako tapped my shoulder. "What about the rod of the heavens?" asked Mako, "There's no way we're getting to the heavens without it." "I know, but my friends come first," I said, "I don't turn my back on friends who need me. Besides, I can take care of this in a jiff." "Please," said Mako, "I could find those statues and get the pages faster than you could revive Saria's memory." "Please," I said, "You'd be lucky enough to one page in the book before I get Saria's memory back," I said. "Let's make a wager on that," said Mako, "Loser of the bet, has to let the winner take a picture of them…. In a dress." "Oh you got a bet," I said shaking his hand. "Let the race begin," said Colleen.

Aariqua and I did some running around and found some clues to Saria's memory. The first one was in the doctor's office. He told me about some kind of chemical spill and when his back was turned, I went wolf and smelled it. Meanwhile Mako was still looking for those pages. He saw a statue and used the rod to move it. He saw a glow and found a page. "That's one," he said, "I'm so gonna win this bet." I followed the scent and found Telma's cat. "You're looking for that statue Saria had earlier aren't you?" she asked. "Yeah," said Aariqua. "Well, it's a coincidence I know it was stolen from the doctor," she said, "I had it, but then it was stolen by skeletal dog beasts." "Where are they?" I asked. "They lurk outside the south gate of the castle, but only come out at night," said the cat, "The only way to get that statue back is to attack them all at once." "I'll do it," I said, "I'll wait all night if I have to."

_**8 HOURS LATER…**_

I was asleep and was woken up by the bell. Mako already had 3 pages of the book. "I guess I can rest for a minute," he said. I heard rumbling. It was the dog beasts that cat was talking about. "Aariqua, Korra, stay back!" I said. I jumped in and attacked them. They kept coming to life. One of them was about to bite me, but I turned the tables and attacked. "There's gotta be some way to attack them," I said. I suddenly remembered what she said. "In a pack…." I said. Yugure got on top of me and targeted all the dogs. I attacked them all and got the wooden statue. "Got it," I said. "Now let's get it to Saria," said Korra. We went back to the villiage where Saria was sitting down. I gave her the statue. "What's this?" she asked. She suddenly remembered part of her memory.

"I…. I remember, I was confined somewhere, but I was saved by someone," said Saria, "When she set me free, she gave me that statue I remember that much, and that person must still be in trouble!" "Where does she live at?" I asked. "I….. I can't remember," said Saria. "I know!" said Gor Coron, "It belonged to the people who protected the royal family long ago. They worked in secret and lived in a lonely forgotten royal place." "What is it?" asked Korra. "It's a hidden villiage located on the far north side of the eldin bridge," he said. "Then let's go," I said, "If we find her, we can find Saria's memories." "But a rockslide blocked the entrance," said Darbus. "Damn," I said. "Problems like this are nothing to the gorons," said Gor Coron, "Darbus can brake the stone before you get there." "Sweet!" I said, "Then let's go." I jumped on Gale and we headed to that rockslide.

By the time I got there it was gone. "Thanks man," I said. "The scent of evil is located in there, but with that are a pack of creatures who attack like hyenas," he said, "There are 20, or 30 of them. You'll have to take them all out to save that person." "Don't worry, I will," I said. "Best them before they spot you," he said. The sun started to go down. Mako had found 7 pages of the book of the Oocca. "I'm almost there," said Mako, "That picture of Nicholas in a dress is as good as mine." "I wouldn't count on that," said Bolin, "Nick is faster than you." I went in the village. The bublins were keeping guard. I went around and took them all down one by one. One of them thought it heard a noise and I attacked it before it could notice. The last one spotted me and I did a quick attack and finished it off. Someone opened the door. It was an old lady. "The howls of the beasts have faded into silence," she said.

I came up to her. "Wait… are you…. Please forgive me for not opening the door," she said, "My name is Impaz, the last resident of this poor viliage. My name comes from a person who made this village, years ago." "I'm Nicholas," I said, "What happened here." "This was once a peaceful a secret village to a proud tribe, but it became infested with beasts and fell into decline. "Oh," I said. "Are you the one who saved that nice girl?" asked Impaz. "That's right," I said. "When she was here, she would often cheer me up by saying you would come," said Impaz, "She's such a sweet girl, worrying about little old me." "Then why don't you come?" I asked. "Because I cannot leave the village until a certain person comes and saves us, no matter how bad things get."

"I understand," I said. "But can you return this to her?" asked Impaz, "She kept it close to her heart, but was willing to part ways with it to protect me." She gave me some kind of charm. "Its this charm that's kept me safe all this time," said Impaz, "Please return it to her." "I will," I said. "By the way, I think another friend came by and I gave him some kind of book that explains about the Oocca," said Impaz, "Are you perhaps going there?" "That's right," I said, "Wait…. We gotta get there before Mako does!" We hurried to the Kakariko Village. "Good luck young man," said Impaz, "And be safe." As we got there we saw Saria. I gave her the charm and suddenly she started to remember. "Yes….. I remember, I knew you once," she said, "It feels so familiar, the scent of hay, all those adventures we had when we were younger. Long ago, we were always beside each other and kept our friends safe….. Nick." She finally got her memory back.

"This gift was meant for you before you left," said Saria, "Please take it." It was a horse call. Now I didn't have to go find any of those horse things on the ground. "You don't need to worry about me anymore," said Saria, "When your adventure is over to find the great power, I'll be waiting." Colleen gave Saria her morpher back, "It was an honor serving with you all," she said, "But my place is with the military." Mako and Bolin came through the doors with the book full of pages. "I found it!" said Mako. He failed to notice I was there before him. "But…. Bu-bu-bu-bu-but….bu-bu-bu-but….." he said. "You lose," I said. "But i….," said Mako. "And now you'll be wearing a dress for the world to see," I said, "WENK!" Later he was wearing a dress and I took a picture of it. Korra and Asami looked at it and laughed. Bolin grinned. "Don't you say a word," he said.

I took the book and went to the basement. I showed the book to Shad. "Did you really go through all that trouble to find these pages?" asked Shad. "That's right," I said, "But I had some help." "Now this is what we need," he said, "Let's try it out." He said some kind of chant and the statue changed. I used the dominion rod and moved it. We went inside and saw some kind of cannon-like object. "Whoa," I said. "How in blazes did you move that statue?" asked Shad, "This is…. Amazing, Spectacular!" "Well what is it?" I asked. "The sky cannon," said Shad, "If we could somehow get this to work, we could reach the City in the Sky." "That's gotta be where the gems are," I said in my head. "I'll go see if I can get some help," he said as he left. When he left Yugure appeared.

"I think I know who can take care of this in a jiff," said Yugure. She warped then cannon, and then Aariqua and me to Lake Hylia where the cannon guy was. "Here?" I asked. The cannon guy came to us. "So is that yours?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "I never thought you'd be so hyped to make that," he said. "Yeah, what can I say?" I asked. He looked at it. "Looks kinda retro," he said, "There's no ignition device so you can't use it." "That's why we came here," I said, "Can you hook er up with one." "I might….. for about $300," said the cannon guy. "You charge a hard bargin, but I'm I have the right amount," I said as I gave him $500. "Where'd you get that money?" asked Aariqua. "I do some plumbing as part time employement," I said, "Toadbert sure knows about his tools."

"I'll get to work right away," he said. We stood there for a few hours as he fixed it. Later the cannon was looking all new and ready for lifting. "Sorry for drying you up on money, but its all working now," said the cannon guy, "I'll leave you guys to mess with it now." He went away. Aariqua and I went into the cannon and it aimed for the sky. "Here goes," I said. As we least expected, Oocco and her son went in the cannon and it fired.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: The City in The Sky/The Tower of Koopa

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Twilight Princess, Korra, or any quotes you might recognize!)

I woke up and found myself on some kind of platform. "That was some launch," I said. Aariqua woke up. "Phew, we finally made it," said a voice. It was Oocco. "This is the city of Oocca," she said, "Since you came all this way I can give you a tour of…. EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" We all saw some kind of giant dragon fly by. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "You won't believe it," said Oocco, "There's a dragon raging in our city. Let's check the shop for survivors." We followed them into the shop. There were more people like her. "Thank goodness," she said, "Take me with you, I'm worried about everyone else. I can warp you back to the shop if you're low on items." "Ok," I said. We started heading towards another location. "It looks like the entire city is platforms in the sky," I said. "Hence the name city in the sky," said Aariqua. We went into another room and saw a bunch of doors. "I can already tell this is gonna be a maze," I said. We went through one door and crossed a bridge. Well, Aariqua and Oocco did. "Nicholas come on," said Aariqua.

"Ok," I said. I was coming towards them when the dragon came and took the bridge out. I was about to fall but I pressed on my chain shooter and climbed back up. "That was a close call," I said. We went inside and there were wind currents. "That's gotta be how this place runs on power," said Aariqua. "That's right," said Oocco. We saw some armored lizard like creatures. They spotted us. I got out my sword and fought them off. "I'll hold them off!" I said, "You find the dragon!" I kept fighting them off while Aariqua and Oocco ran. Aariqua saw a deep gap. She picked up Oocco and floated around it making it to the other side. The lizard soldiers had me pinned until someone came and gave me a hand. It was Colleen. "I thought I'd save your life for a change," she said as she helped me up.

"You always know where I'm at," I said. "Come on, let's go find those gems." Meanwhile Aariqua was looking through different doors saving the other Oocca. "Do your magic," she said. Oocco warped them back to the store. Meanwhile Colleen and I found another room with holes on the walls. Some kind of flying lizard came in and attacked us. I got out my sword and fought it off. It flew away waiting for a chance to strike. Colleen used her clawshot to pull it down and I finished it off. There was another clawshot that it had and she grabbed it. "Sweet," she said, "I can use this." We kept going on looking for Aariqua. She saw us going to the top of the tower and followed us. "Nicholas, wait up!" she said. I saw her coming towards us. There was some kind of fan going. "I've only got one shot at this," I said. I jumped onto it and onto the next platform. I saw more of those things. "Oh come on already!" I said.

Colleen shot them down. "Thanks," I said. I went inside the big door and Aariqua and Colleen followed. We were at the top of the city. The clouds started to turn dark and thunder. The dragon came down. "Argorok!" said Yugure. Colleen got out her clawshot and pulled it down. Some of its armor fell off. It flew back up and Colleen repeated her pattern. Soon a weakspot appeared. It got back up and started flying around. "I don't think I can reach him from that height!" said Colleen. "Leave that to me!" I said. I jumped up to the platforms. I jumped the dragon and hit its weakspot with my sword and it fell down. It got back up and I did my pattern again. I plunged my sword through the dragon's weakspot and it fell down and vanished. The last mirror piece was ours. "You did it," said Yugure, "Now we have them all." She took it. "The words of the sages, do you remember them?" she asked, "Only the true ruler of the Twili can destroy the twilight mirror. Zant could only break it into pieces, and that proves his false kingship." I saw the Star Gems. "They're finally ours," I said. I was about to grab them when Koopa came and snatched them away.

"Hey!" I said. "Hope you don't mind if I take these off your hands!" said Koopa. He flew away in his koopa klown car. "Get back here!" I said. I chased him and jumped off and pressed my chain shooters. They didn't work. "Oh no," I said, "NO!" I was falling and grabbed onto a ledge and climbed back up. "Are you ok?" asked Aariqua. "I'm fine," I said, "We have to find Koopa." We were at GSI trying to find his location. "And then he just stole the gems from under our noses," finished Colleen. Luna found the location. "There it is," she said. We were looking at some kind of amusement park. "Where did he get the electricity to make this kind of thing?" asked Aariqua. "It must be coming from the power of the gems," I said, "That's why he stole them!"

"We gotta do something to get those gems back," said Saria, "Sam's life depends on it." "They're locked up in some kind of tower," said Luna, "How do you expect to get all the way up there." "I'll plum my way up," I said. "I don't think plums are gonna help," said Natalie. "Not plums," I said, "Plumber. You guys forget that I'm a plumber." "Oh yeah," said Saria. "Speaking of which, I got a hold of your old plumbing uniforms and did some modifications," said Luna, "Well Dad helped. Come and see." We came into a room and saw out costumes get a makeover. "Armor plates for the shoulders and elbows, some gloves for absorbing blows, and of course, the goomba stompers, but this time you don't have to click your heels," said Luna, "Just press these switches to charge up for how long you wanna stay afloat."

"Sweet," I said. "Well I am a genius," said Luna. Saria and I suited up. "Of course you can't expect to go out there by yourselves," said Luna, "So that's why I've taken the liberty of getting some friends. She opened the door and a few familiar faces showed up. Robin, DK, Lucina, Toad, Link and everyone. Even Finn and Jake. "This is gonna be good," I said as I got out my wrench, "Let's take care of some plumbing." We warped to the mushroom kingdom and made it to Koopa Park. "If we hijack that train we can get inside," said Saria. "Leave that to me," I said. I snuck behind a guard and knocked him out with my wrench. I did the same with the rest of them. The train started and Saria and I got on. Meanwhile Ness and Little Mac entered the tower's main level and took the guards down and put on their uniforms.

The train stopped and some guards came to open some doors. We jumped out and attacked. "Stowaways!" said one of them. Some guards started dropping balls of fire and we avoided them. Saria saw an item block and hit it and got a cat suit. She was more agile and fast now. Bowser and his army attacked the shy guys. Luna painted portals for more soldiers to go through. Koopa was watching. "I think its time I took matters into my own hands," he said. "Lord Koopa," said one the shy guys, "Your item is ready." He looked at it. "You've done well," he said. We made it to the beginning of the fortress. Koopa was standing there.

"See anything familiar?" he asked. "I see a business man's joke of an office," I said. "Well, I see my new playground," said Koopa. "So you're the one pullin' the strings," I said. "I wouldn't say I'm the puppeteer," said Koopa, "But I did take the opportunity to take things into my own hands." "This ends here Koopa, and now," I said. "Indeed it does," said Koopa, "Your move." I took a koopa shell and kicked it at him and he fell. Some shy guy soldiers came and I kicked a shell at them. I gave Saria my tool belt. "Take my tools and find the Star gems," I said. "Take my belt too," said Saira, "Trust the items." "Got it," I said. "Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" said Koopa. He jumped at me and we brawled on the bridge. Saria and Luna ran to the top of the tower trying to find the machine.

"You're too late little girl," said the Shy Guy commander. "Step away from that machine!" said Saria. "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked, "You see, whoever has the power of the gems, can destroy anyone who gets in their way. With my new army, there's nothing stopping me." "Its not too late, we can still stop him!" said Luna, "Goomba Squad, fire!" Goombas riding bullet bill launchers came and started firing. The commander somehow deflected them. Koopa and I were coming at each other on the bridge. "Come and get me tough guy," I said. He punched me and I fell and quickly got back up. I grabbed an item. It was a double cherry. "Here I come," I said. They all attacked and punched him giving me time to get in the air. "Ni-Cho-Las!" said the clones as they kicked him in the air. "Supa Troopa Barrage!" I said. I kicked him in the face and he fell back down and got back up. "No matter how many times you knock me down, I'll keep coming back," he said, "You'll never stop me."

Luna saw that the gems energy was being transferred into a machine powering the tower. "We gotta find a way to shut it down," said Luna. "You can't," said the commander, "Now I'm gonna use its power to control everything, and I will be like a god." Saria charged at him and he forced her back. She lost her cat power-up. "I've only got one shot at this," she said. She took a plunger and threw it at him and it missed. "You missed," he said. "I wasn't aiming at you," said Saria. The plunger hit the class that the gems were being held in and it broke. Koopa saw. "What? NOOOOOOO!" he said. The tower was losing power. Parts of it were falling off. The commander fell off the tower and landed. He saw he was still alive. "I'm ok!" he said. Some debris hit him. "I'm still ok!" he said. Saria and Luna jumped down and saw me. "There's Nicholas!" said Saria. "You lose Koopa," I said. Saria used the stompers to get over to us. "AHHHHH PLUMBERS!" he shouted as he fired a cannon at her. "You plumbers!" he said. Saria kicked the cannon away from him. "Game over," she said. "On the contrary," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "My plans for the mushroom kingdom have failed, but there are other worlds beyond this one," said Koopa, "I will find another one." "Not if I can help it!" I said. "But you can't," said Koopa, "Because I have this." He showed me the item. He pressed on it, and I dashed at him and kicked him and he fell down. "Is it over?" asked Saria. "I don't know," I said. I went to the edge to see if he was dead. Some kind of hand knocked me over. Koopa was alive and used the item. He attacked us with his tail and we dodged. I started climbing the tower and Saria followed me. "Look out!" she said. Koopa was about to grab me but I acted quickly and jumped out of the way. "Nice try," I said. We made it halfway up and Koopa came up.

I saw an pow block and punched it destroying parts of the tower. Koopa fell down. We jumped into a clear pipe and Koopa climbed up. There were two of him. "He merged some of the items!" said Saria. "Yeah I figured that out," I said. There were 3 of him and we kept going to the top. He started tearing up the tower just to kill us and we ran as fast as we could to the top. We saw the real Koopa and he had the gems. He was sitting on top of a pow block. "Saria, throw me!" I said. She spun me around like a tornado and I went flying and slammed the pow block. He fell down from the tower and into some lava. "He's gone," said Saria. I caught the gems before they fell. "I did it," I said. "Need a lift?" asked Saria. "Huh?" I asked. "Get on my back," she said. I saw she had the stompers. "Oh, right," I said. She floated down to the bottom. "You did it," said Aariqua, "The star gems are finally ours." They started to glow around us.

Our powers were back. "We did it!" said Natalie, "Our star powers are back." "Let's get to the Star Hideout," said Daisy. We warped back to our world and hurried to the star hideout. Twink saw us. "Star Kids…. You made it," he said, "But…. I'm afraid you're too late." We saw Sam lying there and not breathing. "…..Too late?" I asked. We all looked at him. "This can't be happening," said Aariqua. "Wait…. Remember what we learned?" I asked, "The Star Gems can work miracles." They realized I was right. We all put out hands together and a light shined around Sam. It was bringing the star hideout back to life. Sam came back to life. His time warp was rebuilt and his giant head came back. "Star Kids!" he said. "He's alive!" said Saria.

"We thought you were….." said Daisy. "It is good to see you too," said Samuel. "Now to find Toadstool," I said, "She's looking for us." "How do you know that?" asked Aariqua. "A stranger in a robe told me," I said. She suddenly knew what I meant. "There's something you should see," she said. "What is it?" I asked. She showed me a video she found of that same stranger killing people. I got a look at her face. "Its…." I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: The Battle of all Battles

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Korra, Twilight Princess, or any quotes you might recognize!)

"Its…." I said. I couldn't believe it. It was Toadstool. But why would she kill people? Unless she was under the control of Zant. "He's gonna pay for this," I said, "I won't kill him, but I'll see him in a hole." "But who is Zant exactly, and how did he get into the Twilight?" asked Saria. "Whoever he was had to have some kind of connection to Toadstool," said Natalie. I suddenly realized who it was. "Instructor Sid," I said, "He's been wanting revenge on me ever since the death of Master Yin." I turned to my friends. "Nicholas?" asked Aariqua. "Let's go save our comrade," I said. We warped to the mirror chamber and returned the mirror pieces to the mirror of Twilight. A giant stone fell down from chains and a light shined on it. "Some call our realm a world of shadows, yet it sounds unpleasant," said Yugure, "The twilight holds a sense of beauty, and you all have seen it for yourselves as the sun sets in your world." "That's right," I said. "Bathed in that light, all the people were calm and gentle," said Yugure, "But things changed when that foul power pervaded our world." "It was all our doing," said a voice."

We turned and saw the sages. "We overestimated our abilities and tried to permanently destroy Ganondorf's magic, yet it somehow passed on to his son," said the first sage, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive our foolishness…. O Twilight Princess." They bowed to her. "Twilight Princess?" I asked. "So you knew who I really was?" asked Yugure, "As a ruler who fled from her kingdom, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you." She showed us visions of what happened two years ago and how she became what she is now. We saw Zant kill her father and take her mother prisoner. "In our world, we believed that a hero would come in the form of a beast," she said. She showed us how she found me. "That's why when I found you I thought I could use you, and I didn't care about what happened to your world," she said, "But after witnessing the selfness things you've done for both worlds, your sacrifices and everything I know that in the bottom of my heart, I must save both worlds and not just mine," said Yugure, "If we defeat Zant we can destroy this curse and bring Zelda back."

"Then let's do it," I said. "Yes, for my world, and your world, and for Zelda!" said Yugure. We went up some magical stairs and warped into the Twilight Realm. "Can I ask one last selfish favor?" asked Yugure. "Sure," I said, "What is it?" "Regardless of my reasons, I once abandoned this world," said Yugure, "I left my people who considered me their leader, and even now they believe help will come." "Ok," I said. "But if they saw an imp, they would be let down so….can I hide in your shadow in human form?" "Sure," I said. She got in my shadow. A twili looked at me and I was about to attack. "Wait!" said Yugure, "This kind of Twili isn't an enemy. They're my people who are loyal to only me." I put my sword away. Zant was watching us. "You just couldn't stay away could you," he said, "No matter how bad things were." Midna saw Yugure. "She's come home…." She said with hope.

We saw some black fog. "Careful, this is Zant's work," said Yugure, "If you touch it, you'll revert into your beast form." "I'll keep that in mind. We saw a floating head fly at us. I punched it and it disappeared. We saw some kind of glowing orb. Suddenly a Zant clone appeared and attacked. We got out of the way. "Go-go Star Warrior!" I said as I morphed. I fought the soldier while Aariqua and Yugure went for the orb. They moved the hand and took it. I finished the clone off and it vanished. "As long as you have this orb, you can use its light to get past the darkness," said Yugure, "We have to take it back to the twili at the entrance." I grabbed it and we started to leave. The hand followed us. "Oh boy," I said.

I flew down and we dodged. "Let's get outta here!" said Aariqua. We kept running from the hand and made it to the entrance. We put the orb down. "If we find one more, it should lead us to Zant," said Yugure. We went around fighting off the twilight monsters and found the second Sol. We brought it back and placed it down. My sword started to glow. "Now you can cut through the darkness," said Yugure. "Awesome," I said. I cut through some fog opening the entrance to Zant's castle. The outer areas were filled with lava and fire. Toadstool was walking through the castle and noticed something on the monitor. It was us. "Nick…." She said.

"She's gotta be somewhere in here," I said, "I have to find her." "We will," said Aariqua. We were walking until we found her. I ran over to her. She saw me. "Nicholas!" she said. She gave me a big hug. "I saw you come here," said Toadstool. "I had to come and look for you," I said, "I was really worried about you." "Don't be, I'm fine," said Toadstool, "Better than fine. I'm amazing." "Aariqua's told me terrible things," I said. "What things?" asked Toadstool. "That you've….. become Zant's apprentice," I said, "And…. Killed people." Toadstool touched my face. "Aariqua is trying to turn you against me," said Toadstool. "She knows about you," I said, "And she cares about us." "Us?" asked Toadstool. "The twilight magic," I said, "She knows why you did this." "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother, father and brother," said Toadstool, "He lost his life in a fight, and I swore that he would be the last person to die because of my cowardliness. I'm learning all these twilight abilities for you and the others, to protect you."

"I've learned some twilight magic too," I said, "Come with me, and train with me. I can teach you how to control the twilight magic and you can leave this all behind while you can." "Don't you see, we don't have to run anymore," said Toadstool, "I have enough power to overthrow Zant. I can take his empire and together we can end this war and rule the universe." I realized that she wasn't the Princess Toadstool I remembered. "Aariqua was right," I said, "You changed."

"I don't want to hear about Aariqua anymore," said Toadstool, "The others have turned against me, but we don't have to turn against each other." "The Toadstool I use to know wouldn't go this far just to save her friends," I said, "Something blocking that light and you're going down a path and I can't follow it." "Because of Aariqua," asked Toadstool. "Because of what you've become," I said. Toadstool saw Aariqua come down the ship. "You can stop this now and come back to us," I said, "We can cure you. You're our best friend." "LIAR!" said Toadstool.

I saw her. "He's telling the truth Toadstool," said Aariqua. "I can see through his lies," said Toadstool, "He's with you and he brought you here to kill me!" She choked me with some kind of twilight magic. "No, I swear!" I said. "Let him go Toadstool," said Aariqua. Toadstool looked at her and back at me. "Let. Him. Go," said Aariqua. She let me go. "Come on," said Yugure, "We have to find Zant." "What about Aariqua?" I asked. "I got this," said Aariqua, "Now go." "Ok," I said, "But be careful." I followed Yugure. Toadstool looked at her. "You've turned him against me!" she said. "You managed to do that on your own," said Aariqua. Toadstool took off her robe. "I won't let you take him from me!" "Your anger and your lust for revenge have already done that," said Aariqua, "You've allowed the twilight king to twist your mind until now… until now, you've become the very thing you swore you would never become." "Don't lecture me Aariqua, I see through the lies of Samuel," said Toadstool, "I don't fear the Twilight magic like you."

Aariqua looked at the place. "While you and your Star Kids were taking down petty crimes, I was busy bringing justice and security to my new empire." "Your new empire?" asked Aariqua. "Don't make me kill you Middleton," said Toadstool, "You've already stolen Nicholas from me." "Toadstool the allegiance of a Star Kid is for justice," said Aariqua, "For freedom!" "If you're not with me, then you are my enemy," said Toadstool. "Only a Twilight master would deal with a situation with violence," said Aariqua as she got out her sword, "I will do what I must." "You will try little princess," said Toadstool as she got hers out. They clashed at each other and they started fighting. "You stole my Nicholas!" said Toadstool. "You threw him away like trash," said Aariqua, "You brought this on yourself." They clashed at each other again.

We made it to Zant's lair and he saw us. Some soldiers got in the way and I pushed them back. "I hear you've turned my best friend into your apprentice Instructor Sid," I said, "Or should I call you by your name… Zant?" "Isn't this ironic?" asked Zant, "Here we are all thanks to the magic curse you placed on Nick." "You speak of magic?" he asked, "Still your tongue for a moment and let me talk to you about magic and the oppressive ages." "The people of our tribe, a tribe that mastered the arts of magic were locked away in this world like insects in a cage," said Zant, "We were trapped here for years not knowing of anger nor hatred, or the bloom of desires. And all the fault is to that lousy do nothing royal family, that had resigned to live in this half life existence!" he removed his mask. "I've been trapped in this hell for far too long, princess," he said, "Because I thought I was next in line to take the throne! But I was denied kingship, and the magic benefiting our ruler!"

"He's gotta be talking about the Twilight Magic," I said. "It was then that I turned to the heavens and found a god," he said. He remembered Tatanga coming to him and granting him his gift. "He had only one wish, to merge shadow with light," said Zant. "I won't let that happen," I said. "You are blind to my true power," he said, "And now you will feel it." He forced me to a wall and laughed. Aariqua and Toadstool were still fighting. Toadstool pushed her to a table and tried to kick her and she moved. Aariqua cut Toadstool's face and she got mad. "You stole him!" she said, "Stole him!" She tried to attack and she dodged. Toadstool did an ice attack and Toadstool dodged the shards. I got back up. "I've been waiting for this moment for more than 7 years," said Zant, "At last the Star Kids are no more."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said. I remembered a trick I learned from MewThree and forced him back. "Your rule is at an end, and it wasn't short enough," I said. He got back up. "If you're so powerful then why are you running?" I asked as I got out my sword. "You will not stop me," he said, "Toadstool will become stronger than either of us." "Your faith in your apprentice may be misplaced," I said, "As is the true power of Twilight Magic." We went at each other with our swords. He warped us to a room that looked similar to the forest temple. He shot magic balls at me and I deflected them. I jumped up and hit him. He warped us to another room from the mines and we kept fighting. Toadstool forced Aariqua to the ground and she pushed her off. They kept fighting and went onto a platform. Aariqua did a blood bending move on Toadstool and forced her away. Toadstool came charging back.

Zant and I were battling in an icy room. He flew down and tried to attack and I struck him. We warped to the top of the castle and kept fighting. "I will not lose to scum like you!" he said. He went at me with his sword and I kept him away. Toadstool slashed her sword at Aariqua and accidentally destroyed the shield generator for the floating plaform on the lava and it fell in. Aariqua jumped out of the room and Toadstool followed her. "Get back here you coward!" she said. Her eyes were glowing red with hatred. "Who's the coward!" said Aariqua. She shot water balls at Toadstool and she dodged them. Aariqua managed to cut Toadstool. Blood flowed down her cheek. Toadstool snarled and punched her. "You are so smug, you know?!" asked Toadstool, "You think the world orbits around you, that we couldn't possibly survive without the great Aariqua? Well, I was just fine before you came along!"

"Oh and this qualifies as fine," said Aariqua, "Making this disguise and working for Zant, and risking our safety? What the hell were you thinking?" "Don't you push me, Konswalah!" she said, "I was gonna have the great power for myself so I can kill Zant myself." "You, aren't ready!" said Toadstool, "You've become impatient, hot tempered, stubborn, and evil, and more importantly, I'm better than you." Toadstool chuckled. "You know something little girl?" she asked, "I have to disagree with you on that one." She took off her robe. "Don't do this," said Aariqua. "I'm done taking orders from you," said Toadstool.

She came at her and they kept fighting. Toadstool shot ice bolts at Aariqua and she sliced them away. Toadstool growled and charged at her again. "Zant is my master, and as long as I'm with him, I can save Nicholas," said Toadstool, "And I won't let anyone stop me!" She froze Aariqua's hand so she couldn't attack. Aariqua broke free and kicked the sword out of Toadstool's hand. She used magic to get it back before Aariqua could hit her.

Zant was pushing platforms in my way and I dodged them. I jumped up and kept dodging. "You can't hit me," I said. One of them almost hit me but I had just enough time to stop it and force it back at him. I jumped up and was about to hit him with my sword but he kicked it down. He shot twilight lightning at me and I forced it back pushing us both away. I jumped back up and we ended up in a fist fight.

"My master is dead because of you!" said Zant. "I didn't kill your master!" I said. "Liar!" he said. He forced me near him and did a chop on my back. "I'm gonna break every bone in your body, and then I'm gonna kill your friends," said Zant. "Not if I can help it!" I said. I shot a fireball at him and it burned his robe. He charged at me and I dodged. I shot a shadow ball at him and he absorbed it and shot it back at me. I used Chaos Control and charged at him and punch him. It started to thunder on top of the castle. I kicked him up and grabbed him as we fell down. He turned the tables and forced me down. Part of the castle was destroyed and I was sliding down. Zant was shooting magical bolts at me and I avoided them and hit him with a fireball. I landed safely.

"This isn't over Nicholas!" said Zant, "I will have your head, just like Toadstool will have your girlfriends." "Aariqua…." I said. Zant escaped the falling debree. Yugure saw her mother in a cage and freed her. They hugged. I went to go find Aariqua. They were battling on a rail. Aariqua tried to run but Toadstool followed her. "I won't let you get away with what you did!" said Toadstool, "You stole my Nicholas, and I will have my revenge!" Part of the platform melted off and went into the lava. Toadstool and Aariqua were still fighting. Toadstool shot an ice shard at Aariqua and she melted it. "Even if it did hit me, I would melt it away," she said. "I'll kill you!" said Toadstool. She id some kind of ice skating move to catch up with Aariqua. Aariqua was climbing up and saw a hand reach for her. It was me.

"You didn't think I'd leave you to fend for yourself did you?" I asked. She climbed up and Toadstool saw us. I saw a platform and we both jumped. Maddy was piloting a ship and Aariqua jumped on. The platform fell down the river, and I thought Toadstool was gone. She climbed the falling platform and jumped back up and landed on the platform I was on. I got out my sword. "I have failed you Toadstool… I will admit, I have failed you," I said. "I should've known the Star Kids were planning to take over." "Toadstool, Zant is evil," I said. "From my point of view the Star Kids are evil!" said Toadstool. "Well then you are lost!" I said. She looked at Aariqua. "This is the end for you," she said.

She jumped on the ship and I jumped on. I countered to keep her from harming my friends. She hit Aariqua and she fell to the floor. "Aariqua!" I said. I got angry and turned to Toadstool. "Nobody does that to my Fiance!" I said. I punched her and she fell. Aariqua healed herself. Toadstool hit me with an ice attack and I landed on a soft surface. Aariqua jumped down and helped me up. "Its over Toadstool," I said, "I have the high ground!" I said. "Get out of the way Nicholas," said Toadstool, "This is between me and her." "No, its between you and me," I said, "You wanna fight? Fight me! If you wanna get to Aariqua, you'll have to kill me first!" "So be it," said Toadstool.

She lunged at me. I did the mortal draw and cut off her legs and she fell. She struggled to climb back up to me. "You were a Star Kid!" I said, "It was said that you would destroy the twilight king, not join him! Bring balance to our world, not leave it in darkness!" I took her blade. "Nicholas…. You said we would be friends no matter what," she said, "You said you would be there for me." "That was before….. before you became this killer, and almost hurt my friends," I said, "We can no longer be friends. You're not the Toadstool I remember, and after today, you never will be." I walked away. Toadstool was heartbroken. She slid near the flames as she tried to get up. "I HATE YOU!" she shouted. "You were our friend Toadstool," I said, "We cared for you."

The flames caught up to her and burned her body. Her hair burnt halfway off and her skin looked really bad. It was painful to watch as I walked away. Aariqua helped me. We got out of the Twilight Realm and Yugure got the treasure and warped out with her mother. "Nicholas?" asked Aariqua. "Let's just go," I said. I healed my scars with my new fire healing trick. "I have it," said Yugure, "The treasure is finally mine."

Toadstool was climbing away from the flames. Her body was burned and she was bleeding. Filled with hatred she managed to escape them. Zant and some soldiers spotted her. "There she is!" he said, "She's still alive." They went to her. "Get a medical capsule immediately!" he said. "Yes sir," said one of them. He brought her inside. "I will fix your body up," said Zant, "And this time, you will destroy anyone and anything that comes in your way. Prepare for the invasion, and ready the soldiers. We're taking this world by force."

Zant went into Gadd Science Incorporated and killed the guards. "Now to find the last invention," he said. He pressed a switch and one final invention from the secret weapons facility was revealed. It was a cybernetic suit that adapts to cold temperature. "Be ready, Princess Toadstool," he said, "For soon you shall make the star kids feel the cold."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
